The way of two warriors
by Ssj9000k
Summary: DISCLAIMER:This story well take place during the movie So The Drama,In this scenario Ron Stoppable well have to step up to the plate when his bestfriend doesn't believe him about Dr. Drakken new plot to take over the world, choosing to stay with her new boyfriend, believing that Ron made up the hole thing just to separate her from the guy in her life...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **This story will take place during the movie **So The Drama, **In this scenario **Ron Stoppable **will have to step up to the plate when his bestfriend doesn't believe him about Dr. Drakken's new plot to take over the world, choosing to stay with her new boyfriend, believing that Ron made up the hole thing just to separate her from the new guy in her life...

Chapter 1:When one roads ends another one begins

Ron was thinking to himself , what in the hell I am gonna do riding down the street in his beat up scooter, trying to avoid laser fire coming from Bueno nacho new toys of horror, hitting a tight corner nearly falling off his scooter he could see in his review mirror that the little diablo were slowly gaining on him, as he road down the street he could see he was getting closer to his destination that was middleton high just a, bet closer he thought , I have to warn Kim.

**Back at Midddleton high**

Everyone was having a great time at there junior prom especially one redhead dressed in a blue dress dancing with her date that she thought he was perfect in every shape and form. As they dance Kim was in her on little world, that nothing could ruin this night . Kim are you alright, as she raised her head to look up to him, she responded, nothing is wrong everything s perfect I'm having a great time Eric nothing can ruin this moment for me, well I'm glad to hear that Kim. like I been saying its my mission to give you the perfect night of you're life. Kim hearing those words coming out of Eric's mouth just made her melt inside full with joy in her heart she went back to lay her head back down on to his chest, but all of the' sudden she could hear her name being called by a familiar male voice coming from the main entrance of the gym..._!RRROONN!_

_As _Ron road his scooter at full blast, he could see that Middleton high coming up fast he was almost there he thought. ''Come on you peace of junk just a bet further almost there'' as he road his scooter into the parking lot he got off just in time to see the little diablos has were barley at the edge of the parking lot he said ''made it now time to warn Kim'' as he ran through the school ground barely able to catch his breath he saw front entrance of the gym were the prom was being held, he burst through the front entrance yelling ''**KP!** the Bueno nacho diablos are evil'' everyone in the building turning to the face blond boy with a confused look on there faces

_**RON! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING**_ _**ABOUT! **_ Kim said with a confused look matching everyone in the room with a slight sound 0f annoyance coming from the her voice as she saw her bestfriend of 12 years on the floor getting up from his fall when he entered the gym yelling that the diablos were evil.'' KP THE BUENO NACHO DIABLOS ARE EVIL'' What are you talking about Ron she said he responded with ''I'm telling you that diablos are evil'' he grabbed her from her arm pulling outside to see for herself, as they go to the outside Ron's mouth hit the floor seeing that there was nothing outside.'' But Kim there were right here I saw them'' sure you did she responded with a annoy tone in her voice, now if you can excuse me I have a date to get back too. As she went back into the gym to see her boyfriend and trying to enjoy the rest of the night she heard Ron saying'' _**BUT KIM**_ , _**BUT NOTHING RON**_ '' she responded coldly,' 'you are ruining my perfect night with Eric, all because of you're insecurities of being alone, like I said earlier nothing gonna change between us, just stop making up these stupid lies of someone trying taking over the world.'' But Kim I'm not making up, Drakken is behind the hole thing he using Bueno nacho 30,000 location to spread his evil plot all over the world as he finish up his sentence the only thing he felt was pain on his right cheek.

_**!SSSLAAAPPP!**_ Ron felled down to his knees holding his right cheek with a confused look in his face that showed sadness and anger. Kim he responded with a heartbroken tone in his voice holding back the tears in his eyes. !Ron I have had it with you stop talking like a mad man there is no diablos plot to taking over the world ,STOP ACTING LIKE A LOSER!, Ron couldn't believe that those words were coming out of Kim's mouth, it felt like that daggers were going straight through it hurt more then the slap hearing those words coming out of his bestfriends lips. Kim he got up slowly trying to figure what just happen, As everyone inside the gym had a look of disbelief on there faces they, couldn't believe that Kim possible just slapped her bestfriend, Ron couldn't figure out on what to say next , as he got up, the only thing that came out of his lips were ''Why'' with a sad tone he ask waiting for a responded from her but the only thing he got was her back turning slowly to go back to the dance floor she only said we will talk about this tomorrow morning okay now I have a dance to get back too GOODNIGHT RON. Ron only responded with fine if you don't believe me then I guest you wont be needing this anymore, he went up to a table to grab the kimmunicator from her purse, he gave a quick glance to see if she would even notice that he was grabbing it but she was already gone back to enjoy her night.

With sadness in his eyes he ran towards the front door of the gym trying to get out of there as fast as he could trying not hear the laughing of people talking about him,running down the halls of middleton high holding back the tears that were rolling down his cheek trying to fight it back , when all of sudden he heard a familiar beeping sound from his left pocket of his cargo pants he stopped and grabbed the kimmumicator from his pocket as he brought to his face ron could see that its was wade that was calling him,'' Hey Ron bad time to call '' Yeah bad time to call wade I just wanna be alone right now '' as he said with a tear rolling down his cheek'' Kim didn't believe me'' as he punch the locker that was right in front of him with his right fist making a dent as he pulled back his arm back to his side ''how could she choose that pretty boy over me, her bestfriend of more then 12 years how could she'' as more tears began to escape his I lids wade could only set there and watch his friends crumble into a mess.

Wade had witness the whole sitch go down with help of the cameras in the gym, he witness the slap that had ended a lifelong friendship, he couldn't believe that kim would treat ron like that all over a stupid dance,''_**RON GET UP **wade said'' why should I '' ron responded because you're are only hope left. Ron held up the kimmunicator to his face it no use I have no back up know one to help'' wade said softly I got you're back you're not alone now get up the world needs a hero right now ..With sigh Ron got up a heading towards his scooter , _when he got to the parking lot he had sad and cold stare when wade was trying to inform on every bit of info he had on drakken plan to take over the world . ,''Ron put you're head in the game now lesson up , I was able to hacked into drakken security cameras and they way it looks a he's gonna activate the rest the diablos at midnight, drakken has already activated the diabos on major government buildings and major military base all round the world even global justice is have trouble holding them off ,so like said before you're are last hope!''alright wade I understand the level of the sitch but I'm heading home so I can change into my mission clothes and get my gear, talk to you in bit..

_**RON HOUSE**_

when Ron got to the house he ran straight too his room luckily there was no one home, his parent were on business trip, he went up the stairs towards his room, he walked through his the door a went to his closet to pull out his mission clothes he began changing into them, but in his back of his mind he still was repeating the moment when he felt kim slap in and called him a loser, he thought to himself ''why would she do that I would never lie about something like this ,kim should know me better then that we been bestfriend since pre k, but I guess her mind is in her own little world with that pretty boy Eric. As he was finishing up lacing up his boot he heard the kimmunicator go off, ron picked it up a saw it was wade on the side of the screen , wade responded with ,''are you ready Ron time to go'' I'm not sure if I can do this wade I'm just a loser that know one wants to be round what chance do I have of stopping drakken, Wade could see that his friend was broken inside, his face was showing no emotion, just a blank stare, Wade responded softly ''Ron I know you can do this I believe in you, thanks ron said ''okay giving me the rundown what can I expect from drakken ''okay listen up Ron, drakken has taken over Bueno nacho heard quarters 100 miles west of here, you can expect a group of goons watching over there building and also you can expect a small army of synthodrones and a group of ninjas guarding drakken and we can't forget about shego the most dangerous of them all, Ron gave a small sigh and said'' calmly is that it, well I guess I'm gonna to die to night'' oh wade one more thing how do you expect me to get there, you have seen my ride its a piece of junk and I doubt that it get me there by midnight, wade responded with a slight smirk on his face'' like I said I got you're back come to my house I have small surprise for you '' with that said wade sigh off.

Back in Ron's room, he was place all the gear he could into a small backpack, he placed some smoke bombs, a few flash grenades, and some ten shurikens into the backpack the last thing he place was a grappling hook.'' Okay one last thing '' he said walking into his closet reaching all the way back until he felt a metal bar touching his finger tips'' okay got it ''as he pulled out of his closet with a metal bar that was no longer that a foot long, with a small click of his finger the metal bar extended to six feet long is was a Bo staff, I'm so glad sensei gave me this as a farewell gift after the one week I spent at yammanouchi, he gave the staff a few swings before retract it back to it's original size and placing it on a latch on the right side of his belt.'' Okay it's time to go, time to step up '' he said before leaving his room. Walking down the stairs as calmly as possible trying to focus his mind the way sensei had showed him during that week at yammanouchi ,Ron focus, he said, try to relax and center you're self' 'speaking to himself , as he got to his scooter, he spoke, the only words that came out of his mouth were''' what do I have to lose, the only person who I ever believe in me was, ignoring to spent the night with Mr. perfect, so if I die tonight I happily welcome it I rather go out with a bang then cry myself to sleep. Ron started up his scooter to head to wades house to see what was the surprised he had in store for him.

_**AT WADES HOUSE** _

_**Wade**_ was patiently waiting for his friend to arrive, when he heard a knocking coming from the front door'' hey Ron you got here fast '' wade said but he notice that the person standing at his door was not the same person he knew as before , he saw someone who was broken inside, who has been betrayed, and devastated , but he also saw something in his face that was determination and anger'' well come in I have something for you, as they both walk down the hall wade spoken'' how do you fell Ron'' how do you think I feel wade I just went up to my bestfriend, that I thought I could tell anything and trust her with my own life I feel like shit! the only thing I want to at this moment is go stop drakken's plan before he takes over the world, sure I know that I'm way over my head for thinking this but like I been saying to myself I have nothing to lose, wade waited for a moment before responding, he took a deep breath and said,'' I'm sorry ron for what kim did to you '' its NOT YOU'RE FAULT she made her choice'' ron responding with a cold voice. As they reach the end of the hall way, wade open the door to his house garage, wade motion ron step in to the room, wade ron asked '' what do you have in here'' wade responded '' just look'' in the center of the room there was a white motorcycle but just not any motorcycle is was a Triumph Daytona 675R one of faster a motorcycle in the world, its yours wade said I was planning it to giving to kim but after this night I don't think I well be able talk to her for awhile, Ron walked up to the bike getting onto it he grabbed the handle bars a started to the bike giving it a light rev hear the exhaust note run though his ears, he gave a small grin to wade '' thanks wade I really appreciate this'' like I said I got you're back but before you leave put these on ''wade tossed him a helmet with a ear piece, Ron said was the ear piece for wade'' so I can keep in touch with you I be giving you all the help that I can from here'' thanks wade aye can you watch over rufus for me I don't want him to get hurt'' sure no problem keep an eye over him, as ron handed over rufus he gave his little friend one last hung before riding off into the night..

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Night Begins

Huh? I can't believe it she actually didn't believe him , said a figure starring at a monitor, ''well believe it Shego '' said another figure with a wide grin on his face, its was Dr,Drakken a mad blue skin scientist,''hahaha my master plan is going exactly as i have envision it''.

I gotta say Dr,D ,you might just pull this off

Of course i well,all thanks to my distraction that's keeping Kim possible in her own little world, hahaha i was getting a little bit worried that the buffoon had discover my plan, but as you just saw Kim Possible but a stop to that herself, i guess she can have her perfect night but after my plan is complete she well have nothing left..

So what do we do about the sidekick Dr D, said Shego'' leave him be he useless without Kim possible,the buffoon probably somewhere crying like a baby, Drakken responded,Random henchmen: Dr Drakken were all set to go live all around the world at midnight,sir, great in just a few more a hours the world well be what do we do about princess Dr D, shego asking drakken,''you do know as soon as the diablos go live she well try everything in her power to come stop us,'' i guess you're right shego,but just to be safe i want a group of the little diablos to go live and head to middleton high just to make sure that ms possible doesn't go anywhere and also send more synthodrone to the highschool. hahaha with her out the game there no one who can stop us now...

_**WEST HIGHWAY 78**_

Hey Ron can you hear me?, wade asking his friend that was riding down the highway at 130 miles an hour, ''oh sorry wade i'm still wrapping my head over the speed of this bike'' well ron i got some info on beuno nacho HQ, its seem drakken is going to activate the rest of the invasion at midnight, Ron looking down at his rest watch to see that it was 10:05, ''great i have less then two hours to stop drakken plan,how far am i way from bueno nacho HQ, ron asking wade, wade started to type on his keyboard to show ron position on his computer monitor,'' you're less then ten miles away ron, with wade telling him that he less then ten miles away ron decide to push the motorcycle to limits, thanks wade i talk to you in a bit.

_**MIDDLETON HIGH GYM **_

Back at middleton high everyone was talking about the incident that happen between two of there classmate ron stoppable and kim possible. I cant believe she did that said a blond girl, well i guess she really does have a darkside said a brunette, the two female voice were talking to them self it was Bonnie and Tara, two of the most popular girls in the hole school and a part of the cheer squad they were both starring at a couple dancing in the middle of the can she just be there dancing without a care in the world ,Tara was saying to Bonnie,ugh the nerve of her she continued i wish i can go up there myself and return the slap she gave ron he didn't deserve to be treated like that ,you do i have at mint that his rant was complete delusion and crazy, Bonnie responded to Tara, i don't care he still didn't deserve to be treated like that Bonnie,even tho that bonnie and ron never were friends she still felt bad when she saw Kim slap him across the face,to be honest everyone expecting her to burst out in laughter and start to belittle him like she usually does but the only that came out her lips was a gasp of shocked..

Eric i have to sit down i'm out of energy after the last song we danced,okay Kim let's go find a table where we can sit,after looking for a minute they were able to find one there was only one other person setting at that table it was Monique,''hey Monique mind if we can take a seat '' Kim asking her female best friend but she didn't respond to her only give a slight scoff at her, okay what gives mon'' she was cut off quickly by her friend ,whats gives Kim is that i don't wanna talk to for rest of the night after how you treated Ron like a peace trash,how could do him like that, even i will attempt his theory sound complete crazy but he's still didn't deserve to be slap cross his face, Okay i might have gone way over board with the slap,but you don't know Ron like i do we be fine tomorrow morning im just gonna apologize and take him to bueno nacho its not that big of a deal,Monique just shucked her head in disbelief in how kim was handling the situation like how it wasn't a big deal in her eyes.''you don t get it kim ,monique said while looking at her straight into her eyes,you broke him kim you didn't see the look on his face after he go up from the floor it showed heartbreak and anger and betrayal but no you were to focused on you're date with pretty boy over here '' Eric just stood silent while the to girl went back and calm down tomorrow everything well go back to normal now can we drop this sitch and try to enjoy the rest of the night,monique was about to speak again when all the sudden a member of the football team came in bursting through the door screaming that there were evil big robots outside,kim just rolled her eyes and went outside to expect the sitch,when she got outside of the doors the only thing that she saw was a red big robot head looking down on her,the only words she was able to say was noooo as she dropped down to floor in shock,when all the sudden one of diablos pop out a monitor out of its chest just displaying a blue man with a huge smirk cross his face as he began to speak he said, greeting ms possible what a lovely night..

Hello teens of middleton high my name Dr. Drakken aka you're new ruler hahah my demands are simple bow to my will and nobody is gonna get hurt'' while everyone was starring at the blue man the students start to face there teen hero in in what she was gonna to do, Kim slowly got up after her initial shock she began to speak, drakken you re gonna pay for trashing my prom night''kim started to run towards one of the diablos through a high kick towards the diablos mid section but before she could connect she was blown back hitting the ground, as kim slowly got up she saw a force field coming out of the little diablos creating a dome around the school they were trap with no way of escape. So miss possible what do you think of my little diablos aren't they the best, I was getting worried when you're buffoon of a sidekick discover my plan but you put a stop to that you're self , just when he was beginning to be useful, another voice started to speak it was shego, haha I didn't believe you had it in you but I guess even kimmie has a darkside, Kim tried to speak but nothing came out as the weight of the sitch came crashing down onto her like being hit with a bus over the head she relies that Ron was telling the truth all along as tears began to run down her cheeks fill with regret and disappointment in herself of not believe her bestfriend 12 years that only ask for her to trust him but like Monique said she broke him with the slap she gave him.

Now that you're trap here without the possibility of escaping you now have a front row seat of me taking over the world hahahaha there no one that can stop me,kim began to speak yes there is you forgot about global justice, that's where your wrong have already taken care of GJ there still putting up a fight but sooner then later they well all fall to my well like said there no one that can stop me hahah you have lost kim possible you should have lesson to the buffoon, I wonder where he is now,he's probably being squash by one of you're diablos Dr. D said shego with a smirk,stop talking about ron like that kim yelled at drakken and shego, kimmie we probably took him out of his misery she spoke,after what you did to him I doubt we can do worse, all the sudden they heard one of the henchmen speak, sir we have incoming ETA five minutes ,I guess we have a challenger shego ,drakken spoke, I guess we do, shego responded, I want satellite imaging on new foe now! as the image change from the diablo chest monitor to a person riding a motorcycle down the street at full throttle it change back to show drakken smile down to them haha this should be fun we all see how far the intruder get's, but just to be safe, drakken snap his finger and from the shadow ten figures appeared with glowing green eyes, kim knew what they were synthodrones she spoke,i want them all put into the gym and tied up do you all understand and miss possible don't get any ideas of resting because I wont hesitate of hurting one of you re classmate.

For the first time in her life kim possible didn't know want to do she was complete out of it, there was no way of coming up with a plan to escape she thought without getting her classmate in danger. As the synthodrone came up to tie her up she rested but she couldn't put anybody in danger so she just let herself get carried inside with all her classmate being to be tied up in a circle she was place right next to Monique and bonnie and tara and right to them was eric already tied up. as bonnie began to speak she said '' nice going kim you should listen to you're looser '' don't call him that Monique spoke I hope he alright where ever he's '' kim just close her eyes and began to cry softly as she couldn't believe what was happing around her. back to the monitor they all looked up to see drakken grinning all except kim who still her close. drakken began to speak at the teens,hahaha you all witness the power of force anf the invader well you re example as the monitor went back on the lone rider getting closer to his destination all them were hoping that he would be there hero now that kim possible was out the game..

_**WEST HIGHWAY 78 **_

Hey Ron your exit it is coming take it'' wade speaking to his friend over the ear piece he gave him'' thanks wade Ron responded to him'' so wade can you give me the run down again what can I expect while I'm in there '' well I was able to hack into the security cameras of BN so what I can tell you is that you can expect the regular goons of drakkn's and also some ninja and about 25 to 45 synthodrone and we cant forget about shego''OKAY thanks again wade talk to you in a bit I can see Bueno nacho from here I'm gonna go stash my bike where they can't see it,okay ron I talk to you in bit good luck my friend,as wade hung up the call ron was thinking inside of his mind'' okay ron there no turning back time see what I'm made off he said to himself, as he got off his bike he took hid his helmet putting right next to motorcycle, ron said to himself clenching his fist., he spoke time to step up and see what I'm made of. Ron began to walk towards Bueno nacho being very discrete trying not get spotted so soon sticking close to the shadow trying to remember everything he learn during his one week at yammanouchi. as he got to the side the building of BN ron pulled out his grapping hook and prepared to launch it, as the grapping hook deployed he was lifted up to side of the building that was facing a window as he got tp edge of the window he was surprise that he didn't loose his pant like he always did on other mission,''okay make progess now to cut open this window,as ron reach into his backpack he brought a long he pulled out a shurikan that sensei gave him with the sharp edge of the shurikan he carved a big circle in the window that he could craw through as he slowly removed the circle that he made from the window he crawled slowly through the hole trying to not making any noise as he got through he slowly jumped down to floor'' okay I'm in wade tell me where to go from here '' okay ron keeping on going straight at the end of the hallway there gonna be a door walk through it and your gonna be in the main lobby.

Hey wade can you tell me where's the command center from here, okay ron give me a sec, as wade was typing into his keyboard when an alarm went off on his screen showing red glowing dots where approaching ron ,ron get ready you have incoming there coming from down stairs, ron took a deep breath preparing himself for the battle of his life as he took a fighting stance and got ready to face his doom or his rise, time to see what the ronman is made of...

**_BACL AT MIDDLETON HIGH_**

So do guys have any idea who it could be riding the white motorcycle at full throttle said Monique, asking her fellow classmate that where all tide up in A circle in the middle of the gym, no idea but I hope he on are side, said Tara, with kim out of commission here he is are only hope for now, great so are lives are in the hands of complete stranger , said bonnie, well we have to be great full at least someone is trying to save of us not like some people I know ,Monique responding to bonnie comment on stranger on the bike ,obvious throwing shade towards kim who had her head down only facing towards the floor with her eyes close rethinking her actions that she did through out the night, How could I do that to my bestfriend, I broke him I didn't trust to him we needed me I was focus too on this stupid dance, kim speaking to herself. while she was thinking to herself, her classmate had there eyes focusing at the screen of the diablo see the man get closer and closer to BN HQ, the stranger didn't know that he was being watch by the students at middleton and the blue master mind and his green and black cat suit sidekick all of them where patiently waiting to see who was they mysterious hero that came to there rescue, as the stranger got off of the motorcycle and took of his helmet, everyone in the gym took a gasp as they sat there is disbelief at the stranger taking off his helmet to revile a blond boy with brown eyes , they all knew who he was the, Ron? is that it him ,no it cant be,said Monique and Tara at the same, when kim heard the name of her bestfriend being pronounce her eyes shot up and went wide at the sight of her bestfriend standing in front of Bueno nacho HQ, nooooo it can be why is he there, he shouldn't be there he needs me I need to go help him, as she struggle to get free from her restraints as tears staring to form from her eyes, 'let me go let me go'' silence kimmie I don't thinks he want to see you after what you did to him and plus you wont be able reach him in time anyhow, Dr D what do you want me to do with the sidekick, drakken took a sec to respond to shego question, let's have a bit of fun with him hahaha lets se how far he gets, kim possible you shouldn't have listen to the buffoon now you re gonna see him perish by my hand there three way I can end this one I sent can send down my hire ninjas that I'm sure that there boss wants settle the score with your sidekick, second I can sent down the synthodrones to take him out,and third I can see shego herself to deal with sidekick, but you know want only because I'm board right now I'm gonna sent them down in that exact order just to see how you're far he gets, drakken plan what just pure cruel kim thought a she watch her friend enter the building not knowing what he was about to face, I drove him to go over there I should have listen to you ron I'm sorry please don't die and she began to cry again,but unknowing to kim , Monique notice something in ron that kim didn't realize his face had a serious expression on it and his eyes showed determination no longer his care free attitude and with his goofy smile ,no this person was someone else not same she knew...

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:The rise of stoppable

Let the show began, let's see how far the buffoon gets , sent down the ninjas hahahah i bet he won't even last a minute with them, as drakken commanded one of his henchmen to do, Dr. D to be totally honest i didn't expect stoppable to show up of all people,i expected someone from global justice to come but who can blame the sidekick for coming he after all he wont be able to stop us what can he do without princess by his side, shego said with a devilish smirk, very well then i already inform the ninjas to capture him and bring him to us,it wont take long, oh and shego i also want this to keep on broadcasting to middleton high i want to see the look on kim possible face when we capture her little sidekick trying to play the hero,haha, unknowing to all of them they were in for a bit of surprise...

Focus in hale in exhale,Ron was mentally preparing to face what was to coming, okay i'm ready, as he took a fighting stance putting his left foot forward and right foot back placing it in a 65 degree angle, bring up his hand up to his torso his left arm go out towards and right arm keeping close to his chest, okay whats the name of this stance that sensei taught me,as he snap his fingers when he remember the name,oh its was moto dachi, as he finish up his sentence five figures pop out of the shadows wearing black gi's he knew that these were the same ninjas he and Kim faceted in japan,Ron began to look right and left he knew he was surrounded by ninjas, as one began to speak, stoppable san surrender now or face you're doom, the choice is yours, ron was silent and stood there ready for anything, very well stoppable''san,as one of the ninjas leap foward trying to catch him, Ron took a side step,leaving the ninjas to fall face first into the ground,the rest of the ninjas began to attack ron that was nearly avoiding getting hit by fist and kicks coming toward him he notice that these ninjas were far below the level of the students of yammanochi as he block a right kick heading towards his head,okay time to fight back,as he threw a left jab towards the ninja face who didnt see it coming until its was to late hitting him directly in the mouth, taking a step back the ninja who was holding his right hands over his mouth in shocked that ron got a hit in , you're going pay for that with, he was cut off by kick to his midsection taking the air out of his lungs,before the ninja could grab his stomach he was knockout by a spinning right hook to his face,as he hit the ground,all the ninjas had look of disbelief underneath there masks ,ron took a step forward into the middle of the ninjas that were surrounding him,want some more the ronman came to play,simultaneously all of the remaining ninjas began to attack ron that began dodging there attack all by instinct, unknowingly to him he started slowly tapping into the mystical monkey he was going blow for blow with one ninjas trading kicks and punches to each other he notice that ninja on his left was going a spinning jump kick, ron quickly ducking underneath the kick going into a handspring, i guess all of sensei lesson are slowly coming back to me,ron said mentally saying to himself.

He's doing far better then i expected, shego said to drakken that was starring at the screen, no matter he wont be able to keep this up for long ,hahaha but I do have to ament that the buffoon did caught me by surprise but lets see how this ends.

Going back forth with ninjas that remained ron was slowly getting the upper hand,'' crap I have to keep this up,as ron was dodging two ninjas at the same time, he could keep up with them just fine, just then one of the two ninjas threw straight cross that ron was able catch and with same momentum ron threw the ninja with a ippon seoi nage towards the wall knocking out the ninja at impacted, great two down three to go, as he began working on the ninja that was in his sight ,ron was going on the offenses attacking the ninja with punches that were follow by nice place roundhouse to his opponent jaw that made his lights go out, ron face his last two opponents make a waving motion with his left hand, trying antagonize them to attack, they launched at him, great it work time to ends this, ron quickly jump at them making his body twist in mid air extending his right leg,hitting both of them in the faces making there bodies go limp as they hit the floor with a loud thud, I can't believe that work I did it ''boooyahh..uhhhggg''! ron felt a sharp pain on left side as he drop down to his knees grapping his side slowly looking up at his attacker that was looking down on him ron knew who he was it the boss of the ninjas that he just took out and one ninja he humiliated in japan. I shall be avenged, the sumo ninja said with high pitch voice as he grabbed ron placing him into a bear hug, hahaha dude don't talk the funny voice kinda ruins your mystique, I am strong like the mountain, I am swift like the wind, I m vengeance, as he proceeded to stark slow crush ron with his arms, ron knew he was trapped as he thought of a way to get out,ohh that its he said in his mind as the sumo ninja began to speak again, vengeance will be, he was cut off by a hard headbutt that hit him straight In the nose releasing the hold he had on ron,okay it work have to end this quick before he has the time recuperate, ron ran straight towards the the sumo ninja that had one hand over his nose that was dripping blood from the hit, ron slid underneath the gap of the mans leg he placing a direct kick into the man's groin, the sumo ninja felled to his knees as he yelled up into the sky of pain in his high pitch voice but all of sudden his eye sight went dark as he the floor with a loud thud it was ron standing behind him still in a kicking position,'' I did it score one for the ron-man, ahh that fat bastard hit me pretty hard in the ribs, ron said exhaling heavily as he was holding his side while leaning against a wall ,hey ron you still there, yeah wade I'm still here,'' that' was amazing '' where in the world did you learn to fight like that, do you remember the week I spent in japan, ohh yeah I remember, well during that week I was there I was able to learn to move like this, but to be completely honest I couldn't remember anything of what I learn during other missions, I'm guessing why my body didn't react like it just now is because I had kim by my side watching my back, but since she not here anymore my body reacted to the level of danger I was in and slowly I started to move all by instinct, dodging, blocking, kicking, punching, it all came back all at once, I don't know that's the best way I can explain it, ether way ron what I just witness was amazing ,thanks wade ron said exhaling heavily still trying to recover from the bear hug the sumo ninja had him in, anyway where to next wade, give me a sec, as wade began to type into his computer, okay I found the door you're gonna take next, it's gonna be door all the way in the corner to your left and that's same door is gonna take you up a flight of stairs up to second floor, thanks wade talk to you in a bit, okay ron I have to keeping on moving, as he slowly start to walk towards the door and began walking up there stair to get to second floor, he could feel the pain of his ribs slowly start to ease down.

WOAH its seems that kimmie little sidekick got some new move, shego said while starring at the monitor, it would seem so I didn't expects this from the buffoon ether, they both had dumbfounded face as they both witness the sidekick takedown five ninjas with relative ease and there boss without dying, Dr D what do what to do next, she ask as she began clinch her fist, everyone in the room could tell that she wanted to go down there and play around with sidekick, sent down 800 series and 700 series synthodrones to care of him once and for all I ain't taking anymore chance, you sure about that Dr. D don't you think that's a bit of over kill , yes I'm sure, drakken barked, oaky you heard the man send down the 800 and 700 series down to capture the side kick, yes ma'am a random henchmen responded. lets see how far he gets against my creations, Dr drakken said with a devilish smirk on his blue face.

_**Back at Middleton high gym**_

Everyone one inside the gym was dead silent as they were looking at the screen coming out of one of the little diablos, is he really gonna try to take them all on , Tara said with a tone of fear coming out of her, I guess he is, Monique responded while starring at the monitor with tears rolling down her cheek, please ron don't do this, kim said out loud, all three of them watch as ron took a fight stance in the middle of the room being surrounded by ninjas, one of the ninjas began to speak, stoppable san surrender now or face you're doom, please ron listen to him I be there as soon as I can, as kim began struggle with the ropes she was tied up, please listen to him, ron didn't say anything and just stood there, very well stoppable san the ninja spoke again, Ron look out tara, said horror as one of the ninjas leap at ron from behind, everyone inside the gym gasp as ron sides step the ninja who felled flat face into the ground and began to bob and weave the ninjas at the same time. wait what how is the loser he keeping up with them bonnie said disbelief as watch the boy she bullied everyday fighting toe to toe with five ninjas, I'm not sure kim spoke I had never seen ron like this, wait I did this to him as remember she did to him, I broke him just like Monique said , she continued to watch as ron was beginning to push back, do you see the look in his eyes Tara commented they look full of anger and determination, they continued to watch as ron landed a straight jab at one of the ninjas that took a step back holding his nose, stoppable san you're gonna pay for that with your, he was cut off , woah what a punch that gotta hurt Monique said, there eyes were in amazement as the watch ron deliver a hard to kick to the ninja midsection making it gasp for air that was quickly was follow up with a brutal kick to the jaw that certainly knocking him out cold. come on ron you can do this, tara said now filled with hope, kim looked at the screen not even blinking as ron stood back into the middle of the room waiting for the next ninja to attack, as ron went back to weaving the ninjas and counter striking when he could, why didn't he tell me anything about this that he knew to fight like this, why should he Monique said, after how you treated him you be lucky if he ever wants to talk to you again, kim said nothing, knowing that Monique was right.

As the students continued to see the fight unfold they saw that there classmate was slowly getting the upper hand as he ducked under a spinning back kick coming from one of the ninjas going into a handspring right after they saw ron going on to the offensive, woah ron is really holding his own Monique said as she finish her sentence she saw ron catch a punch with one hand and using that same momentum throwing the his opponent straight at the wall surly knocking another one out, damn that's gotta hurt Monique said seeing that ron only had three ninjas left to take care of, keeping going ron tara spoke all most there , as they saw ron charge back into to fight he manage to dived one of the ninjas, he started to throwing kicks follow by elbows and punches doing quick work of the ninja, he then turn around face the last two that remained, okay two more to go he said , the last two remaining ninjas leap into the air ron did the same but he leap twisting his hole body only extending his leg hitting them square in the faces as there bodies went limp as the hit the ground. yahhh he did it everyone in the gym cheered all but Kim who felt that she didn't deserve to cheer for him, for how she treated early tonight,but there cheers were soon cut off by painful scream coming from ron as they saw a huge man standing over him saying i shall be avenge in high pitch voice they all started chuckle soon that be came worried feeling as they saw the large man pickup ron and put him in a massif bear hug slowly starting to crush him as ron scream in pain the fat man began to speak again, vengeance well be, he was cut off by a brutal headbutt that him directly in the nose, everyone in the room began cheer again as the saw the man drop ron to the floor, yes he free, Monique said , go finish that fat guy off Ron, Tara screaming into the monitor, they all watch as ron quickly got up and ran towards the man going underneath the man's leg hitting him in the groin, ooh that gotta hurt Tara said, as the fat ninja felled to his knees screaming in pain he was cut off with a roundhouse kick directly to his temple, with a loud thud they new the fat ninja was out for the count, way to go Ron, Monique said with tears of joy coming out of her. All of the sudden the screen on the little diablos change to show, Drakken clenching his fist, well well well i guest we underestimated your sidekick miss possible but it wont matter i have already sent down 700 series and 800 series synthodrones too care of are little problem hahahaha,as the screen switch back to ron they all watch as he began to walk towards the stairs trying to reach the second floor, please ron take a minute to rest kim said to herself, wishing she was there to help him but she knew if she did anything her classmate would get hurt by the little diablos and by the ten synthodrones watching them, please be safe ron, i can't lose you I'm sorry she whisper to her self

_**Back At BN** HQ_

Aghh wade can you tell if I'm alone in this room I feel like I'm being watch , sure ron give me ask, as wade began to scan there area, his mouth drop to the floor, as wade began to speak his voice started to crack, ummm ron you're surrounded by synthodrones I estimate there at least 30 of them get Out Of there Now, I don't think that an option anymore wish me luck wade talk to you in a bit if make out of this alive,as ron turn off the ear piece, he start to reach for his side pulling out sensei gift, good thing I brought this a he click the button on the metal bar that extended to six feet in a mater of seconds, ron began stare all around the area knowing that there was no means of scape, as ron toward to the bo staff in a circler motion he took a fight stance called ihen closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he exhale and open his eyes he began the attack the synthodrones with that he had, all his bottle up anger came out to a roaring battle cry as he to began to attack the synthodrones with the bo staff make them keep there distance to avoid getting hit. with every swing of the staff ron was connecting his strikes were meeting there mark but every hit that he landed he was taking damage too, if was trying to focusing on one of the drones another one would flake him and counter strike him making take a step back, crap these bastard won't stay down ron said to himself , as he was dodging a flurry of kick and punches narrowly avoiding getting hit, ron did a black flip trying to get some breathing room,shit I need something sharp so I can puncher them so they can turn to goo, landing on the other side of room he remember that he brought some shurikans with him, ron began to reach inside of his bag pulling out eight shurikans, crap I only have eight I better make each one of them count. with the shurikans in hand ron began to run back into the circle of synthodrones, throwing two them at closet drones that he could see, both of the shurikans finding there mark one of synthodrones got hit in forehead and the other one got hit in the chest as they slowly deflated into goo , ron started to pairing his swing with staff with the shurikans slowly starting finding his rhythm and once again he started to tap into his mystical monkey power unknowing to him, even so he was still out number 25 to 1, ron swung his staff at a drone that was able to catch it taking away from him also delivering a brutal kick to ron stomach send him flying to end of the room, crap he was able to catch, ron watch as the synthodrone starting to bend the staff in half way, hey that was a gift , ron said as he got up from the floor holding his ribs, great now what my main weapon is totally ruin, ron was thinking of a plan on what to do now that his staff was bent the only things that he had left was four shuirkans , this might be really dump or really smart as he reached for the last remaining shurikans placing them between his fingers and closing his fist to a make shift brass knuckles, ron got up clenching his fist with the points of the shurikans slightly cutting his fingers, okay time to see if this works ahhh, ron running back to fight the synthodrones with everything he had left, cloaking the first one that he could reach in the jaw and flipping over it to avoid another one tossing a front kick towards him , landing on his feet to give a hard elbow to the other drone coming for him a slashing it cross the chest, as goo began to spell out as they slowly deflated into nothing, haha its working but I to finish them quick before getting corner,ron continued his attack dodging three sythodrones at a time deflating one with hard upper cut and the other one with a left hook to the ribs, but the last one was able to hit him square in the face dazing ron and making him stumble back towards the wall the as more sythodrones join into the attack, getting hit by all directions ron dodging all the he could knew that he was corner, crap I'm done for as he finish his sentence he was punch in stomach by one of the many sythodrones that were attacking he was sent flying into the wall making a dent as he slammed into it hitting the floor, ron got on his hands a knees, coughhing up blood do to all the punches taking through out the fight, ahh I think I'm done for wade I got nothing left I tried to be the hero but I guess I well all we be the loser, ron said into his ear piece as he got lefted into the air by one of this synthodrones holding his throat, do you're worst , ron said as he close his eyes waiting for his end to come , but he was dropped to floor gasping for air as he open his eyes he saw the same synthodrones turn into goo by a shurikan that was stick out of the side of its head, what the? ron thought as the other synthodrones turn in the direction of of shurikan was thrown to see a black figure running at them with a sword in hand, before they could react the five sythodrones that had ron surround were swiftly cut down into little piece by the mysterious stranger that stood in front of ron pulling out a little blue pellet throwing into the floor that created a smoke cloud, grabbing ron from his arm a placing it around the stranger shoulder as then the stranger proceeded to grab ron grapping hook from his holster shooting up into the ceiling, who are you, ron saying barley conscious, as they were both lifted into the air going into a wide air condition vent. as they both got into the open air vent as smoke despaired from the grounded they saw the remaining synthodrones trying to find them to no luck

who are you ron asking his mysterious savior, as the stranger began to remove its mask , ron eyes went wide as he saw who it was _Yori _? is that you or my dreaming as heard the girl start to giggling who knew that he wasn't dreaming, yori it is you as he embrace her into a heart warming hug, yes stoppable san it is me you're not in a dream as she hugged him tighter and tighter as she began to blush, I'm glad see that you re alright stoppable san. wait how did you knew that I was gonna be in trouble yori? well sensei had a premonition of you a couple days go stoppable san, so I decide to volunteer to keep an eye on you but to keep my distance under sensei orders, to only intervene as a last resort, I was about to intervene when I saw that baka of a sumo ninja had you in that bone crushing bear hug, but as I saw you take him down, I couldn't help to smile to see everything that you learn in yammanochi didn't go to waste you showed bravery and fought with valor as a true warrior should, as ron could help but smile a began to tear up a bit to hear those words coming out of yori's lips, thanks yori for believe in me when like no one has ever had in my life , like I said before stoppable san even a mighty river was once a stream, you were never a trickle, hahaha as they both began to laugh softly still in hugging position what happen next was a surprise to ron, as they were both beginning pulling out of the hug they both stop to stare into each other eyes, yori ? yes stoppable she responded looking into his brown eyes completely lost in the moment, as the two teens began to lean in closer and closer until the brim of there nose were touching , ron was about to speak when yori cut him off connecting her lips with his into a tender kiss that embrace him and told him how much she cared for him, ron on the other hand was completely love struck and couldn't say anything after there lips departed, yori was scared for a moment she thought she crossed a line by kissing him, but her worries were vanish as ron hug her even tighter then before knowing that he as well welcome the kiss they shared, Ron san you don't have any idea how long I wanted to do that for but I always hold myself back in fear that you would rejected me, why would I reject you ron spoke, you are one of the strongest people I know, your caring, loving ,trust worthy honorable, I have to be really dumb to reject you, yori began to blush to hear ron speak in that way of her, ooh ron san you and you're America style way of expression yourself, they both began to chuckle slightly as they stopped they both began to lean into each other again this time both embracing in passionate kiss...

woah what just happened, where did the buffoon disappear to, I don't know either that caught me off guard to Dr d, he was all but defeated, who could have rescue him it couldn' have been princess she tied up at middleton, you there replay the security cameras lets see if we caught clip of the new intruder, she said to one of henchmen in the control center, as the random henchmen replayed the footage they were all shock to see a female figure dressed in black gi similar to the ones drakken ninjas had, its seem kimmie little sidekick has a friend, so it would seem drakken said clenching his fist, I want all available personal to find them they cant be far with side kick injured, I wont let the buffoon and his new friend get in my way of world domination, soon everybody well bow to me dr drakken.

_**Back at middleton high **_

Kim you have faced these syntho whatever's how do you think ron would do tara was asking kim that was complete focus on ron through the screen, I'm not sure last time we faced them ron didn't farewell but up too now I didn't know who could fight like that he never train and when I offer to teach him he always blew it off and made an excuse to get out of it, I wonder where he learn to move like that, all of sudden it hit her, he learn to fight like that when he went to yammanochi ,she said to herself not saying it out loud to protect the identity of the secrete ninja school, kim you have to do something there no way ron can face all those synthodrones by himself, I cant do anything without putting you guys in danger and I cant reach him in time, drakken has thought of everything this time as she face back to watch her bestfriend of 12 years getting ready to face the impossible, please ron don't do this get out of there please, it all my fault I should have listen to you, as everyone in gym watch in silence as they saw the loser of the school getting ready to fight all by himself, please ron don't do this tara said as tears began to come out of her blue eyes, as ron got surround by the drones they were all shocked in how calm he was and how reach to his side pulling out a metal bar, what is that kim asked herself but her question was quickly answer when ron click a button making the bar extended into six foot staff, woah where did the loser get that from bonnie said being surprise once again by the boy she would always belittle, shut it rockweller Monique said with angry tone coming from her voice, as they continued to watch ron threw monitor to see what he would do next as he got into fighting position, kim did you know ron could fight with weapons tara again asked kim who had a look of disbelief on her face, no I didn't know this ether this all new info to me we never carried weapons on missions but I do recognize the fighting stance he's in, its called ihen, so what does it means Monique asked, its means that ron is ether a master or expert of the bow staff kim answering there question, its seems that naco boy has some secrets hidden from you possible, bonnie said but before anyone could tell her to can it, they all heard this battle cry coming from ron that began attacking once again kim was surprise at the action of the boy that she knew since pre k. As they all saw ron beginning to fight the synthodrones they were all dumbfounded to see him fight with such anger and fury in his eyes, woow he's really pissed off, tara said well what do you expect tara , Monique said, imagine if you're so call best friend called you a lair and slapped across the face and told you leave them alone so they can just go dance with some pretty boy that you only knew for a couple of weeks instead of you someone who had know you for basically you're life, anyone would be pissed off, Monique saying to tara all the while starring daggers at kim who didn't respond she was to focus on ron who was fighting like a mad man against the drakken's creation. as they continued to see the fight they could tell ron was getting exhausted ron was dodging three the synthodroes at the same time, he's really holding his own tara said in amazement, through out the fight they saw ron throw punches kicks, swinging the staff with such ease hitting anything that got in his path and even seeing him throw some ninjas stars, but also they saw him take damage with every hit that he would land and other he would take to his face of to his midsection. while ron was dodging the three drones that were attacking him at the moment he was able to take out to two but third one able to kick the staff out of his hand making stumble him back that made ron lose focus and giving an opening to the drones to kick him to the corner of the room that they were in as ron was flowed to the corner hitting the wall making crack in it, noo ron get up tara said while crying, get up kim followed, please ron get up, but yet again they were surprised in ron actions as he proceeded to place four shuirkans between his finger two and two in each hand, he's not giving up is he Monique spoke no I don't think kim answered, ron got up from the floor and began running back to fight taking out a synthodrone with jab in the face and flipping over it and slashing another one across the chest making them turn into goo as he began to bobb and weave the rest of the synthodrones that remain, kim was shocked in how her friend fought with such fury in his eyes knowing that she did this to him but she couldn't dye that she was impress in how he moved with such skill, ron keep it up tara said with screams of joy as she saw the boy she had a little crush on fight like a beast taking out drone after drone, but as ron was fighting off a pack of synthodrones as the same time they saw him deliver a brutal upper cut to face of one drone and also hitting another one with a left hook in ribs making them to start spelling out goo from there bodies but that also created an opening for one of the drones to hit ron square in the face making ron daze, kim and tara, Monique both starting yelling no as they saw ron stumble back and began taking for damage not being able to block anymore as he took a front kick to the chest sending flowing into the wall, kim had look of horror as ron was on his hands and knees beginning start coughing up blood, no please ron get up she said but ron was unable to move anymore as he was grabbed from the throat kim to started cry to see her friend being lifted in to the air with no were to go, knowing that this would be his end, no ron kim said I cant lose you, as she saw ron closing his eyes excepting his fate, kim and everyone in the room were shocked to see a shuirkan cut deep into the head of the drone that had ron by the throat , wait who did that as tara said as the camera pan over to see who hand thrown the ninja star they were all shocked to see a female figure running towards the synthodrones with a sword in hand, she was dressed in similar black gi those ninjas wore ron had face earlier in the night , all the students watched as the mysterious stranger started to fight the five synthodrones that hand ron surrounded making quick work of them thanks too the sword she had, they all watch the stranger wrap arm around ron and pulled out a small black ball throwing it to the ground creating a smoke cloud , when the smoke cloud disappear ron and the stranger were no longer were there.

kim do you have any idea on who saved ron, tara asked kim who said nothing, but in her mind kim brain was racing to try to figure out who it was, no it cant be, she all the way in japan, how did she know ron would be in trouble , how can she be here, kim you there asked monique, if you have any idea on who saved ron you better spill, kim took a deep breath before answering,do you remember the grave ghost incident and do you remember the girl who showed up just a day later, yeah the girl from japan that you all jelled over, kim took a deep breath again before answering yes her well i think that might be the person who saved ron but im not sure kim answering monique, unknown to her fist was clench, monique saw her clenching her fist she thought, there no way you have the right to be jealous after the shit yo u did to ron , ugh the nerve of you kim, do you know her named tara asking kim, her name is yori kim said with a tench of anger coming from her voice, tara looked into kim's eyes that were greener then before, she thought to herself, could something had happen between ron and this yori girl that would cause kim reacted like this.

**_END OF CHAPTER THREE _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four: Yori's interlude **_

_**The mountains of yamanouchi two days before the dance**_

In the mountains of japan an old man sits in a meditated state with his eyes close in deep thought trying to figure out the vision he's been having for the past couple of days.''mmm i can sense stoppable san' in great turmoil, something troubling the young man.

In sensei visions he could see glimpses Ron stoppable for the past couple of days dealing with his emotion,towards his best friend, he could see the young man in state of depression but the more he concentrated in the vision he could see the young man in a large building fighting off men's in dressed in a red jumpsuit he could see Ron dealing with them fairly well but sensei knew that he would be overwhelm sooner or later. As he open his eyes he was back in his own private living quarters.

mmm is't seem that stoppable san'' will be in great danger, his destiny is approaching time to see if he is truly the successor of Torishima. Sensei got up from his meditated position and began walking towards the door leading to the yamanouchi training ground he was looking for a particular student there someone who has a special bond with stoppable san. sensei was reaching the center of the training ground when he saw the individual he was looking for, she was in the middle of a training section with other student when she got the upper hand dropping the other student with harai goshi throw to the floor.

Nicely done Yori, sensei said greeting one of his top students in his school, greeting to you as well sensei, she said while doing a bow to show respect to her master, I have come to talk to you yori because I have a mission for you if you're welling to take it involves an old friend of ours, yori took a second to respond because her heart was skipping a beat as she thought who the person might be, sensei is it stoppable san, she finally responded, the old wise man nodded in conformation that it was the person she was thinking of, is he in trouble sensei, no not yet but he well be, I have had a premonition of young stoppable san , I feel that his destiny is approaching pretty soon he well be on the door step of it, so you do believe he is the monkey master and the one and only holder of the lotus blade, yes I do yori but in order for that to happen we have to let the following events that gonna be proceeding in the next couple of days to occurred that's why I went to send you to middleton to keep a close eye on him I know that the two of you share a special bond with each other maybe even something more then friendship, the old man said that made yori blush, it would be my honor to except this task on behalf of yamanouchi sensei, yori one more thing only intervene as a last resort we have to let stoppable san realize his on potential on his own, Hai sensei yori responded giving a small bow to her master, sensei how will I get to middleton, sensei just gave her a small smile and responded with, it's has already been taken care of yori now go gather your things and be ready by midnight to leave yamanouchi, Hai sensei she said before heading off towards her room to gather what she might need for her mission.

_** Midnight in yamanouchi **_

As midnight stuck upon the yamanouchi school there was a lone figure waiting for her ride to begin her mission she was tasked with, are you nerves yori san said her master, yes I am a bet nerves sensei it just I haven't seen stoppable san in while and now that I know he might be in danger I want keep him safe, remember yori we have let these event proceed as they have started you are not to intervene only as a last resort, Hai sensei I well do as you, no then yori I have one thing to give before you leave I want you to give this to stoppable san if he needs it, sensei order an other student to bring the lotus blade forward, here I want you to give him the lotus blade to him if he requires it okay yori, Hai sensei I will guard it with my life,as she began to sheath the blade to the back of her they all heard the sounded of jet engine beginning to get closer, it would seem that you' re ride is here for yori, once again we wish you luck on you're mission to help stoppable san reach his potential and become the mystical monkey master, Hai sensei she said as she bowed and gave her master a slight hug before boarding the aircraft.

Once on the jet she asked the pilot how long it would take to reach middleton the man kindly responded with, Ms yori san it well take about 12 hours to reach middleton and once we get there it well be about 7 or 8 in the night there so I my advice is too get to some rest you well feel the jet lag once we touch down in middleton, understood I will take you're advice wake me up when we get there , yori retreated to the back of the plane get some sleep but before she did check the bag she brought along with her in side it contain a few shuirkans, her tessenijutsu fans and chain whip for claiming up walls and a spare set of black gi and civilian clothes to fit in middleton, okay I'm gonna get some sleep now can you please wake me up before we get there, yori asked the pilot , well do ms the pilot responded, so yori drifted off into sleep a waiting to see her friend hoping that no harm would come to him.

_**Middleton one day before the dance**_

Its was around 7:45 PM when a plane coming from japan landed in middleton airport, Ms yori we have arrived in middleton airport , the pilot said through the intercom, Hai thanks for waking me up, she said while stretching her body the flight was quiet ruff in long for her but good thing she was able to get some sleep, excuse me ms you're car awaits you, Hai yori said grabbing the lotus blade and her bag that she brought along with her.

stepping out of the aircraft a yori saw a black car awaiting her to take her start her mission, greeting's yori I'm a old friend of yamanouchi the man said standing in front the black SUV, its a pleasure to meet you yori said bowing to show respect to the man that would be her escort in middleton, shall we get started then the man said point in the direction of the passenger door, yori got into the passenger seat in the man got into driver seat the and they started to head off the stoppable residents, excuse me how do you know of yamanouchi yori question her driver, well like you I was a student there but once I graduated from the school I decide to see the world for myself and after years of traveling I found someone who caught my heart in a instant and after of couple of years of dating me and that person decide to get married and start a family here in middleton we had two kids that already in there late twenty's the driver said answering yori question on how he knew of yamanouchi.

Ohh I see so you decide to stepped away from the school to see what the world had in store for you, yori said to her driver, yes I did find something other then way of the ninja in my life I found love and to be honest with you yori san it was one the best decisions of my life, the old man said, what about you yori san have you found that special someone that makes your heart skip a beat in a single thought of him, the old man now asking the young passenger, yes I have found that someone, yori said with a slight blush in her cheeks, but I'm not sure if he harbors feelings for me as I do for him she said the old man was able to pick up the sigh that this fellow meant a lot to her, have you given this person sighs that you're interested in him the old man asked, yes I have but he seems oblivious to my advance but that also reason why I like him he has this goofy loveable personality to him and he has a heart as pure as gold, oh I see ,the man gave yori some words of wisdom, don't get worried young one both of you are still young he doesn't know what he wants that's something very comin at you're age help him see what he has in front of him before its too late be at front with your feelings, the old man said yori just smiled gave a small nod and thanked him for the words of wisdom. the reset of the ride consisted of laughter and both of them sharing stories of there time at yamanouchi until they reach the street that ron house was on.

This you're stop young one, the old man said to his passenger that's was grabbing her bag and the lotus blade from the back seat, thanks for you're advice I be at front with my feelings with him when I see him, ohh by the way I never caught you're name, yori finish off her sentence waiting for her driver to respond, my name is Hiroshi, said the old man with a small smile, thanks again for all your help and for the advice on my feelings Hiroshi sama, yori said stepping out of the car and doing a small bow that Hiroshi did as well closing the door but before she did Hiroshi pulled out a small earpiece from the glove department and hand it to her, this to contact yamanouchi to inform them on your mission with that said yori close the door to the suv seeing her driver head on to his way.

Taking a deep breath yori went into full ninja mode claiming up walls and jumping roof top to roof top inching closer to the stoppable residents she landed on last roof top that's was ron neighbor to his left, she observed the stoppable residents looking for the blond when the porch light turn on seeing a figure pop out from it she could see it was Ron wearing his signature red jersey with rufus on his right shoulder and his left he could see he was caring a bucket of red paint, mmm why is stoppable san caring that bucket of paint, she wonder her thought were interrupted when she saw the look on his face it seem to show depression and sadness she wonder what could have cost him to switch his demeanor from is usual goofy loveable personality, she was observing him head to structure up In a tree, ohh stoppable san I wish I can go up there with you and see if a can give you a smile to raise your spirts, the lone ninja thought to her self when another figure came into the backyard of the stoppable residents she could see its was someone that was female with red hair going up where Ron was at she moved closer to the tree structure being right under it she tried to listen closely to there conversation.

_with Kim and Ron: oh I always wanted to use this on somebody, you did once don't you remember? Arnie Custer? yeah Arnie Custer. I was trying to stop him from hurting. I pulled him off you because you beaned him with this slingshot. haha hey were six, the details are sketchy, um I never noticed that sigh before. Really? its been up there forever. Kim looked to wall that was fresh with red paint, oh it was fun when we were kids, I mean. yeah just the two of us. with that said a shadow of unease fellow over longtime bestfriend, you want any I only do to go now, Little Diablo's ruined everything! maybe something more than the Bueno nacho sitch it bothering you, like what you mean Eric no no I m down with eric why should we talk about eric, kim could sense the unease of her friend in his tone of voice, oh Ron you know that eric is not gonna change what we're all about , you and me always be tight okay, yeah pretty words Kim, we're not in pre k and more , its time to go grow up, maybe I don't wanna grow up. if that means,his sentence was cut off by someone else coming from the bottom of the tree house it was eric , ron gave a small frown that kim saw, he cant come up, ron , no really he cant come up here this tree house can only support to people, kim sigh and said we'll talk about this tomorrow okay and left the tree house leaving ron to his thought. _

Yori heard almost the conversation from the bottom of the tree house she was lucky hiding using a tree branch that concealed her within the shadows, when kim left the tree house she was debating weather to go in there and talk to him but she held her self back in orders on sensei just watch him, the next day was the same she followed closely but keeping her distance all threw the afternoon she could see ron go deeper into depression as the time of prom approach he who looked down in the dumps.

when the time of prom approach ron was in his room talking to rufus on weather he should tell kim how he feels unknowing to him yori was listen to his conversation on top of the roof top,_ ahh I don't rufus its not like kim hasn't dated other guys before, true I mean hey I was the one she called when she and Walter Nelson lock braces I got my mom to drive them to the orthodontist, ugg rufus can you help me when this tie, and also the whole thing with josh mankey I was never in favor of that but I was there for kim, uhh there something different between us now oh who am I kidding? that not different something been there along time well I think there something there does she? ahh I don't know rufus I'm being made to do what no man should have to do, talk about his feelings._

Yori was listening to ron talk about kim that she felt a bit unease to do she also harbor feelings towards the blond, ohh stoppable san if you only knew how I feel towards you , thinking hard on what to do with her feeling and what to do next when the earpiece turn on, yori san can you hear me , Hai sensei I can hear you, you were right sensei stoppable san is having a great dilemma with his heart I see sadness in his eyes, mmm sensei is it possible that I can talk to him he needs his spirt lifted, no yori we have to let these event proceed only do so when he's serious danger, Hai sensei understood yori was about to speak again when she heard the door from ron room shut clsoe and him getting ready to leave, sensei stoppable san is on the moved talk to you in a bit.

Yori was able to follow ron to Bueno nacho she arrived when he was talking into the telephone booth with someone and when he was barely beginning to be attack by the little toys she kept her distance when he was riding towards middleton high she was following close by thanks to hiroshi what was able to pick her up from stoppable residents, when they arrived at the high school she went off towards the gym sticking to shadow being sure not to be seen she was able to sneak into gym without being notice, but what she witness took her by surprise, she saw kim possible slap ron across the face it made her blood bowel it took all her training that she received from the yamanouchi not to go up to her punch her straight in the face, how dare the baka treat stoppable san like that he only wanted to warn you she said in her mind, when ron lift the school she followed suit, when Ron received the motorcycle and left to BN HQ her and hiroshi were not far behind,

When ron reach the BN HQ she follow him into the building staying very close to him but not to the point where he was able to notice her, she watch him fight the ninjas with such ease, easily blocking there attack and dodging them pairing them with his own kicks and strike, seeing him like this made yori smile with pride to see he didn't forget what he learn, but she was getting worried when the fat sumo ninja had him in a bear hug slowly crushing him, she was about to step out of the shadows to help him when she witness ron head butting the fat ninja make him loose his grip on him drooping him to the floor that gave ron the opportunity to finish the ninja with nice place kick to the groan that was followed by a nice ron around house kick to the temple knocking out the fat baka, yes stoppable san you did it she said to herself but what she saw next made her tear up a bit noticing ron was in such pain to do the battle with fat ninja she wanted to go help him but she was held back by sensei saying that it wasn't the right time so she kept on observing him, even when he was doing battle with the so called synthodrones.

Yori was in shadow seeing him fight like she never knew he could, I think stoppable san is slowly tapping into his mystical monkey powers she said into the earpiece where sensei heard the feedback on how young stoppable was fighting made the old man smile, so he is the one, sensei said to himself, yori was amaze on how he fought he was like a river flowing with current not fighting it just going with it, for brief second she witness his body be surrounded with a blue aura as he took on another synthodrones out with his staff that he was given, but shortly the staff was taken away from him and destroy by another drone, stoppable san please dont given on keeping fighting she said to herself as ron started to fight unarmed with the shurikans between his finger punching anything within arm distance, kicking one of them side of the head and quickly hitting him with a straight cross causing the synthodrones to started spelling green go on his left ron had a synthodrone going for a left hook that ron barley was able to dodge slipping it and hitting his attacker with right upper cut , but yori saw that created an opening for another drone coming from his right to hit him with a high kick to the face that cause ron to stagger back seeing he was being overwhelm yori contacted sensei, sensei stoppable san is being overwhelm i don't know how much more he can last like this, sensei responded with, yori now is the time to revival yourself do what you must to save stoppable san, Hai sensei , with that said yori unsheathe the lotus blade and pulled out a shurikans aiming at the synthdrone that had her friend by the throat, with the element of surprise on her side she ran into battle.

Once she threw the shuirkan at the drones she began her attack on the drones that were surrounding ron, she reach the first one slice it head clear off and push kicked it to the floor she did a back flip avoiding a strike from her left she land on side of it and pierce the drone from the back making deflated into goo, with sword in hand yori ran to the four drones that had ron surrounded, she struck the first one with a slash to hand and the next one to her left she went for the midsection cutting in half last two ran towards her but she quickly cut them done with ease, yori quickly put herself between ron and the remaining synthodrones, she weigh her options and knew she was out number, thinking quick she reach for a small smoke bomb and threw it to the ground with smoke providing cover she quickly sheathe the lotus blade and grabbed the barley concision ron by the arm and reached for his grappling hook and aim it at the air vent, they were both lifted into the air vent despairing from the sight of the sythodrones,..

_**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: The trickle**_

_**Middleton Gym **_

Where did they go? I'm not sure they haven't appear since the smoke cloud went away, Kim do you have any idea where they went , Tara asking the redhead who was still in disbelief on who had showed up to save her best friend well former best friend after tonight events, um Kim are you there said the blond girl, oh kim said other voice finally knocking the redhead out of her trance, oh sorry Eric I'm still in shocked on who came to rescue Ron is that it was the last person I expected to come, Eric tried to get some more info on who was the mysterious invader for drakken luckily no one has suspected a thing from him, Kim so do you know where most likely gonna be, my best bet eric is there gonna be in the air vents so ron could recover, unknowing to her Eric was communicating all the info that kim said about the invader while she was discussing with Monique and Tara.

_**BACK AT**__** BN** **HQ **_

Dr.d did you just hear what princess said about the invader, yes I did shego so what if the buffoon has a ninja friend he still no match for me and my creations and plus I have you to take care of them if they some how manage to reach the control center, but in any case I want you too flush them out of the air vents with some toxic gas and when they a merge out of the vents sent down the remaining 800 and 900 series synthodrones to capture them, I will not be defeated by the sidekick today hahaha victory well be mine, while drakken was randomly shego was thinking to herself on how kim possible voice of had a tinge of anger when she said it was the girl from japan that had come rescue the sidekick, could kimmie be jealous of this girl mmm interesting maybe I can use this to my advantage haha this to good to be true.

Up in the air vents Ron and Yori were still in there embrace when a beeping sound came out Ron cargo pants, they both departed from each other, Ron reach into his pocket grabbing the kimmunicator to display a worried ten year old, Ron you're okay I was so worried for you I could see anything after the smoke cloud went away, don't worry about me wade I'm more then fine right now, Ron said chuckling while turning the kimmunicator to display his savior, wade eyes went wide when he saw who it was, Um Ron is that Yori?, the young man said, with a small giggle Yori greeted the kid genius, greeting wade san I have heard much, she said wade took a second before saying anything, umm greetings yori its nice to officially meet you sorry if I'm bet shocked to see you but glad to see that you came to rescue ron I thought he was done for when the synthdrone had him by the throat, heyyy I was doing fairly well until that point, the blond said they all gave a small laugh.

So what now ron what's are next move now that you have back up wade said, I don't know wade I'm still a bit injured from the fight with the synthodrones and also I'm out of weapons my bo staff was completely destroyed and I'm out of shurikans too, that's when yori finally spoke, that's were you're wrong stoppable san there still one weapon that you and you can only wheal she reach for the sword that was on her back unsheathe it to reveal the lotus blade, Sensei told me to give you the lotus blade if you need it, ron eyes were wide when yori presented him the blade, I don't know if I'm ready for the it yori, but you are she said, look at what you have accomplish tonight you fought all by yourself against ninjas synthodrones you are here risking you're life for others around the world, against all odds you have proven you're self worthy stoppable san don't doubt yourself, you know she right Ron said wade, you stepped up to the plate when kim couldn't, okay if you guys thinks so, ron said while reaching over to grab the lotus blade. when ron hand grabbed the lotus blade he felt a surge of power go up his body, wow I forgot how amazing it feels, yori gave small laugh before taking off the cover of the blade and handing it over to him, what about you yori? you will be unarmed, don't worry about me stoppable san I have my tessenijutsu fans to help me fight.

ROOOONN incoming its seems that drakken has deploy toxic gas into the at vents you have to get out of there now, well Yori care to join me in a dance against drakken and his creations, it would be my honor stoppable san, oh and yori you don't have to call me by my last name call me ron san, Hai Ron san, as they both proceeded to get out of air vent to continued fighting the rest of drakken's synthodrones.

As Yori and Ron landed in the middle of the room they could tell that they were being surrounded by the remaining drones and the ones drakken had sent down as reinforcement, as far as ron could count there at least 30 or so remaining, its seems that were out numbered yori said the blond, yeah i think we are but they are certainly out matched ron san , with that said they both pulled out there respected weapons going back to back to protected each others back,ron brought up the lotus blades horizontally in front in him and yori pulled out her war fans placing one of them in front of her and the other one guarding her chest, with a roaring roar that sounded like a monkey ron began his attack, he reach the first one slice its hand clean off and push kicking it to the floor he then did a back flip letting yori attack the one thats was coming from his side, when she reach the drone she delivered a brutal cut along the chest with that done she lifted herself into the air pulling out four shurikans, sending them all flying towards four synthodrones with each one of the stars finding there mark and deflating drones into goo.

Over with Ron he was bobbing and weaving a pack of synthodrones, he was easily avoiding there strikes and countering with his own,with every slash that he threw a synthodrone felled, with ease he dodge right hook and paired with a vertical slash cutting the drone in two pieces and moving on to next ones, unknowingly he was slowly immersing himself back into the mystical monkey powers, as he continued to dodge more attacks coming from every direction he stopped dodging and went to full offence cutting off legs and arms, little by little the synthodrones numbers were being depleted,Over with yori she was blocking attacks by two synthodrones she hooked kick one of them sending it flying to wall giving her the opportunity to attack with her fans slashing the drone across the chest, while the drone deflated she gave a quick glance over to ron who was easily taking on five drones at the time, she notice something about the blond that made her smile, he had a slight blue aura around his body, its seems stoppable san is embracing the MMP yet again,

Back with ron he was fighting off the hand full drones that remaining, haha you guys can't touch the ronman so why keep on trying,with that said he proceeded to cut off an arm and right leg of two synthodrones with the last three remaining he charged at them with sword in hand slicing the first one of them with a vertical slash and the other one with horizontal cut with the last one he jumped into the air doing a front flip over the drone, landing on the other side ron reversed the grip on the sword to be able to do backward's slash, as the drone fell to grown, ron gave a glance over to yori who was dealing with six synthodrones fairly well but he knew that she was beginning to get overwhelm , he quickly made it over to her side pushing kicking one of the drones out of her ways, mind if i butted in ninja girl, with a small giggle yori responded in a similar manner, haha not at all ninja boy, with that said ron and yori divided the remaining drones, ron took out the first one by chopping off its legs and the second one by slicing off it torso, with yori she was blocking one the drones when she found the opportunity to cutting it right along the neck as the drone fell she saw the another one beginning to charge at her so she aimed one of the fans towards it head hitting directly in the head as the drone felled backwards she looked over to ron who only had one drone as she did, they both gave a nod at each other as they proceeded to jump into the air both of them aiming the weapons and launching them into the last two remaining synthodrones, with ron hitting his target in the chest and yori hitting her's target in center of the face, as they both landed on other side of the room breathing heavily and exhausted .

Hahaha not to rubbish huh? Yori, ahaha not to rubbish at all Ron san, with heart warming smile towards each other they proceeded to retrieve there respected weapons, i better contacted wade he must be worried about us, as ron went to his cargo pants to get the kimmunicator to dial wade , hey wade he was about to say something else when he was cut off by the twelve year old cheering for him in amazement, wowowow ron that was amazing with that sword you're stronger and faster then ever before, the drones couldn't even touch you, thanks wade anyway where too now, well it looks like that's there only one major threat left and that's shego, the rest are just a few henchmen and drakken himself but you better hurry Mr blue about to go live in 10 minutes, mmh wade is it possible that you could create a 25 to 35 minute time loop, it possible but why, its because i have a feeling that the students back in the gym are in trouble, can you get me eyes in there to see if there okay, sure give me a second, as wade type in to his computer to pull up the security cameras in the gym he could see that the students were tied up and surrounded by synthodrones and little diablo's , Ron you were right they are in trouble not even kim can do anything about without putting the other kids in danger, but can i ask you something ron, what is it? why go back after all the crap they have put you through over the years, shouldn't kim deal with this on her own, wade i know how they have treated me over the years all picking and bullying ever since pre k, but let me tell something a wise old man told me once, _A weed that never grow's does not mean to be cut down, _wait what ? wade said in confusion in what the blond just said, finally yori spoke, what stoppable san is trying to say, is that even though some students have done him wrong its does not mean that they deserve to perish because of drakken's creations, it is our honor to save them, yeah what she said,ooh now i get it wade said finally understanding his friend, okay ron i was able create a 32 minute time loop so don't waste it, thanks wade your the best talk to in a bit. Yori ready to finish this, Hai ron san lets finish this.

_**Control center**_

Well Well Well it's seems that kimmie little side kick is full of surprise, first he takes on your dopey ninjas and defeat's them with relative ease and let's not forget that he also took out half of your's synthodrones before ninja girl showed up, what are you getting at shego, ahahah I'm not getting at nothing Dr.d I'm just laughing at the irony, don't you find it ironic that we took care of the biggest threat to you're plan that was princess only to have her goofy little sidekick step up to the plate, displaying his fighting prowess and then showing up with his ninja friend that even rivals kimmie in skill, well yes I do see the irony there but it wont matter I well not be defeat by the buffoon and his ninja friend, even if they get through the synthodrones I have you as stop them and I don't think that the buffoon can take you on or can he? As if he far below my level even with his ninja friend helping him , I'm just gonna have a little fun with them and here I thought tonight victory was gonna be doll one without possible here to give me a challenge, Dr d Drakken were all set to go live in ten minutes, said a random henchmen, good it's time to let the world know on who's is now there new ruler hahahahaha nothing can stop me now, umm said a random henchmen, Stoppable and the ninja have finish off the last remaining synthodrones what should we do, Drakken gritted his teeth in fury of the news, Shego you're on don't fail me, with a evil smirk she responded, haha don't worry this gonna be easy as she crack her knuckles and surrounded them into a green flame, it's time to see what's stoppable is made of, with that said she exited the room to interceptive ron and yori.

_**Back at Middleton high **_

Back in the gym of the high school everyone was waiting anticipation to see if there classmate was okay, its been nearly ten minutes since they disappeared Kim do you think ron is okay, I'm not sure tara you saw how badly he was injured who could barely move, well let's hope that ninja girl can help him since you couldn't, said Monique that easily touched a nerve with the redhead but she couldn't saying anything back knowing it was hurt fault that ron went on this suicide mission, hopefully with her ron can stand a better chance of defeating the blue man, tara said, Kim was about to say something when one of the little diablo's screen change to show yori and ron bursting out one of the many air vents.

As the pair landed in the center of the room the students cheered in happiness to see that there classmate was okay due to his savoir. kim was glad to see that ron was okay but her left eye gave a small twitch at the sight of yori next to him watching his back a position she was normally in when they went on mission together, woah look at the sword he's packing now Monique said gazing at the blond through the monitor once again being surprised by him.

So do you think they stand a chance now tara said to kim that was dead silence watching closely as Ron and yori took there fighting stance as yori pulled her fans into offense guard and ron place the sword in front of him ready for anything, mentally kim brain was going crazy trying to figure out why she didn't notice this side of ron during other missions they went on but she quickly knock out of her trance when ron did a battle cry that sounded more like a monkey then human charging into to battle once again but this time with yori by his side, kim saw ron reach the first drone taking it's head clean off and pushing kicking it to the ground and quickly stepping aside letting yori take out two drones that were coming from ron right side with two swift cuts one to the chest and the one along the face.

Woah this yori girl got some moves she really holding her own tara said, I can believe that naco boy knows her, I swear this hole night been totally off the weird scale, bonnie shut it don't you see that ron is out there fighting for are lives, said Monique starring daggers at the brunette that quickly became quite, while everyone was talking kim was starring at ron dodging and weaving a pack of synthodrones with much more ease then before due to sword he had in his hand,she watch as he made quick work of them with each drone that felled she could see a light blue aura surrounded his body she thought to herself, could these be ron mystical monkey powers? her thought were interrupted by tara loud screams as they saw one of drone inching closer to ron that was distracted by two drones in front of him, as ron cut them in half he didn't see the drone getting behind him that was about put him into a bear hug when all of the sudden the drone felled backwards and start to dissolve into goo to reveal a shurikan that was throne by yori from the other side of the room, the crowd began to cheer again, yes you go girl said Monique you guys can do it tara followed even bonnie started to cheer the only people that weren't cheering were Kim and Eric, kim feel like she couldn't cheer for what she did to ron but eric was trying to get all the info on how ron was moving so he could relay back to drakken

Kim do you think they can win, I'm not sure but now that Ron has Her by his side they have a better chance, its seem to me that you're not the biggest fan of this yori girl , ugh is not that kim said while clenching her fist, so what is it kim, it's its just that I'm suppose to be there not her, I'll should be the one there protecting him not her, I'm suppose to be there I should have listen to him as she finish her sentence a small tear escaped her left eye as they continued to watch the fight they could tell that there was only nine drones left three on ron side and six on yori side, they all saw as ron proceed to cut them down reaching the first one with a slash across the chest and second one by cutting off its left arm and kicking it towards the wall the last one by cutting its head clean off all the students saw as he turn to face yori that's was battling six drones at once beginning to get overwhelm, they all saw him charge into help her by front kicking one of drones giving her space to breath the student began to cheer all but kim that was clenching her fist due to the comment that ron made while separating her from the drones,_ mind if i butted in ninja girl , _ugh while is he flirting with her at this moment , and what made its worst was the responded that yori gave him while giggling, haha not at all ninja boy, feeling her face turning red she took a deep breath trying not let her emotion get the best of her, calm down kim now is not the time. As she resumed watching the fight she could tell that ron and yori had some synchronized moves as they took down the last two drones by lifting them self into the air and sending their weapons at the, pierce the drones bodies.

as the students watch as the last two drones hit the floor they cheered for there savors, yes they did it they did it tara cheered, i can't believe the loser pulled it off but i guess if i had ninja girlfriend the odds would be in my favor right kim, with that comment directed at the redhead she felt like she just received a punch to the stomach but before they could responded the lil diablos screen went black.

Wait what just happen tara, i dont know monique the last thing we all saw was ron talking into Kim's kimmunicator and then nothing, damn it now we can't see whats going on at all i guess we just have to rely on them and see whats happens because there nothing we can do.

_**BN HQ**_

Stoppable San do you know where are we heading towards, sorta i'm just following the map on the kimmunicator that wade gave me , now come on we have to reach th, his sentence was interrupted by a green plasma blast that was coming his way lucky he was able to slip under it, looking around the area they were in he had a good idea on who threw it when a female figure emerge from the shadows smirking at them, well stoppable we didnt expect you showing up of all people you really did a mess back there, Now i'm only gonna ask you this once surrender now and i wont hurt you and your new girlfriend, with that said shego got into a fighting stance, There no way i'm gonna surrender to you shego i have come to far to just give up, thats right stoppable san will not surrender to someone like you, oh okay don't say i didn't give guys a way out With that said shego began to charge at them with her fist glowing green...

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

_**END OF CHAPTER FIVE **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter_** six: The river **_

Now I'm only gonna ask you this once stoppable, surrender now and I won't hurt you and your new little girlfriend' with that said shego got into her fighting position,now just waiting for a respond from the two invaders finally the blond spoke, there's no way I'm going to surrender to someone like you! I have come to far, I can't and I won't give up! Well said stoppable san, yori said to him while giving him a glance of reinsurance that they would both get through this, as they both faced shego and ready there fighting stance for the green villainess to make her move, with a wide smirk across her face shego said, Oh well don't say I didn't give you guys a way out of this.

finishing off her sentence shego lit up her fists into a green sinister glow around them and began to charged towards ron and yori whom were ready for her attack.

Reaching Ron first shego went forward with her claws to his chest, he narrowly avoided it still getting a minor cut on his torso, Ron began to dodge and weave her attacks , but noticeably having more difficulty then before with the synthodrones, thinking quickly yori came in with flurry of punches trying to gain the attention off of ron to her, so Ron could get a room to breath.

Stoppable san! duck , was only thing he heard before lowering his head so yori could jump over him to deliver a spinning back kick to shego mid section, sending the jumpsuit villainess a few feet back, Aah that's was a lucky shot kid but you have to better then that if wanna beat me,'' don't worry shego san I intend to'' , you have guts girl I like that maybe you can be a better challenge to me then princess ever was, with that said they both began to run towards each other, shego with her flaming claws aiming for yori's face luckily she was Invading her attacks and countering with her own, both of there fighting styles complimenting each other, shego with her more ferocious and aggressive form , and yori's more tamed and precise forms going back and fourth, both of them tossing high kicks, low kicks, left and right hooks, with each strike send towards each other were met by a block or by dodge.

As both Shego and yori went back and forth in there dual, Ron was on the other side trying to regain his composure, dang she really is fast , I can't believe that Kimmm, as that name escaped from his mouth, Ron felt his heart skip A few beats at the sound of her name, alright get yourself together , don't focus on what happen earlier tonight,but his mind couldn't , its was only going back to the moment when kim slapped and told him off to go finish up her dance with Eric, as his mind rattle as he lost himself in his own thought, he only heard the criticism coming from his classmates, he' such a loser, wow she finally replace him, as his brain remember there laughter, hahaha she finally realize how pathetic he is, as the voices were getting louder by the second, Ron closed his eyes and took two deep breath and slowly exhaled each one them, as Ron slowly open his eyes he focus his sights on shego who was on the offense against Yori.

Maybe there we're right about me, I might be pathetic and a huge loser but at this moment Yori and I are the only ones here, trying to save them, so Ron get A grip there will be time to think about this later.

so finally getting his mental state back into balance, Ron reach for his weapon, unsheathing the lotus blade and began to concentrate slowly the blade began to change its form, in matter of second the sword transform into a long blue glowing staff. Okay time to do this, he said to himself , as he gripped the staff and began running in the direction of Yori and shego , using the momentum of the run, Ron launched himself into the air grabbing the end of the staff ,forcing the other end into a diagonal strike slamming into the ground forcing Shego to do a backflip to avoid getting hit by Ron's staff.

Yori are you okay ? yes Ron san I am, I'm just bit out of breath That's all, sorry about that yori I just had my head up in the clouds, no worries I'm just glad you could regain your composure.

It took you long enough stoppable let me guest we're you thing about kimmie dancing with her new boy toy instead of you, you're lucky that your new girlfriend has some moves, I would even say that she rivals princess! but still no where near my level, shego said while cracking her knuckles and her neck from side to side, Now shall we continued with are little dance, shego said while getting back in her fighting stance and igniting her fist once more, Yori you ready lets go! Hai stoppable san , with that's said both of two young combated charge forward towards shego once more.

Clashing in the middle Ron swung his staff aiming for shego midsection, unfortunately shego was able to slip under the swing making Ron jump up from the ground to avoid a sweeping leg kick, as he landed back on the ground yori got the opportunity to front kick shego in the face as she was getting up from a kick up, making the green villains spit out a little bit blood from her mouth, errgh your going to pay for that you little brat , as she started to firing off plasma blast in the direction of yori, luckily Ron intervene by redirecting the plasma blast with his staff, woah that's a new one stoppable I gotta wonder where has this side of you been? I could have swear I'll always thought of you as A good for nothing, I'm guess it has something to do with kimmie breaking you're little heart isn't, well I'm waiting, shego said as the three of them were walking in a circle waiting for other side to attack.

Its has nothing to with her, the blond said in an irritated voice, Oh don't kind yourself stoppable it has everything to do with her, come on if it wasn't for her not believing in you and also slapping you and embarrassing you in front of the whole school, and choosing stay with her hot new boyfriend instead of her best friend , you wouldn't have never had the chance to step out of her shadows ''always playing second fiddle to princess'', That's where your wrong shego san , stoppable san has always has been A strong, brave, fearless and an honorable warrior, to be people whom know him the best. Oh looks who's talking ,the new girl trying to get's points with you stoppable '' ahh how adorable'', that one comment made both teens give a slight blush towards each other , Its almost make's me sick, let's hope this one doesn't kick you to curve like possible did.

Shut it shego! I know for A fact Yori wouldn't do that to me , hahah don't be so sure of yourself look at what happen with you and possible tonight. Shego said with evil smile across her face as she continued her rant against Ron and yori , you came to princess with all the hope in the world, hoping she would believe ''only to get push away like annoyance'', if little Ms. Perfect did it, why would this one be any different.

Think about it stopppabllee !, ahhagh shego was cut off mid sentence by surprising right cross to her left cheek stunning her, before she could even register the pain on her face, she felted her lungs being drain of all the air that they contain by powerful side kick, gasping for air and clutching her stomach kneeling down to one knee , shego looked up to see yori starring daggers at her,_**''**_ **_I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT STOPPABLE SAN!'', I CARE FOR HIM WAY TO MUCH TO EVER CAUSE HIM ANY KIND OF PAIN !''._**

Ron still being stunned on what just happened , woah I didn't know Yori could move that fast, in a split second she was right next to me and at the other she was making shego gasp for air, note to self don't making Yori anger.

You really did a number on me yori is it, shego said still gasping for air and coughing, slowly the coughing transform in to a slight laugh of some sort, What's so funny?, Yori asked with a puzzle expression on her face, Oh nothing I'm just happy that I can stop holding back and finally get's serious against the both of you.

Shego said as she got up from her knees and looking up towards yori igniting her fist once more and bolting to her direction this time being to fast that yori couldn't block A right upper cut, taking the full impacted in her stomach this time knocking the breath out of her lungs and making her clutch her stomach , Yori Nooo! the blond yelled, as he rushed into help Yori by swing shego way with his staff, sadly shego was a bit to fast and was able to dodge his attack , Ron swung, kicked, punched, trying to achieve any noticeable damage on her, but everything that the blond threw at shego was evaded or block by her claws.

Seeing this yori rush back into fight, but shego out of the corner of her eye saw her coming and quickly shift her body, making yori miss her attack , having the opportunity shego kicked her in the back of her neck making the young girl body go limp falling face first onto the ground, seeing that shego was was distracted by split second, Ron took it to deliver the Hane goshi a hip throw, but unfortunately shego was able to reverse it, sending the young hero to the floor to instead of her.

See I told you i wasn't kidding about not holding back anymore stoppable. Now lets wrap this up, you have nothing more for me, oh and word of advice next time don't try to be like kimme, stick to being the sidekick instead of the hero , shego said to Ron who was barley getting up from the throw, reaching back with her right arm with her claws fully extend, but I have to give it up to you , you really gave it you're best shot and for that you have my respect's Ron you deserve that much .

With his head down Ron was silent waiting for shego strike, mentally he was talking to himself, is the best I got?, I guess shego was right I'm not like kim, NO stoppable san you are not like and you shouldn't try to be like her, An old voice said to him, Sensei is that you ? he asked, yes young one it is me, Sensei Yori and I have giving it are all and still it wasn't enough, mmmh you have tried stoppable san, but you haven't given your all, you still have the Mystical Monkey Power and the lotus blade call upon it's power once more, remember that feeling when you faced fukushima, remember that feeling and immerse yourself in it once more and no one would be able to defeat you stoppable san, Sensei said as his voice disappeared into the back grounded, Hai Sensei Ron said slowly lifting his head back up meeting shego at eye level.

Any last words Ron , asking the blond that remain silent, I guess not , as she swung forward with her claws ready to knock him unconscious , but inches before meeting his face with her attack her hand was halted by Ron's forearm, What the? shego said confuse seeing Rons body starting glow in slight blue aura similar to her's and her brothers.

This is new? Hey! let go stoppable!, shego yelled at him as ron gripped her wrist and began to twist it, ouch! let go, she said as she swung forward with her left hand only to be met by Ron's grip as well. bringing both of her arms down to there mid section, looking up at eye level with ron she noticing that his iris were no longer dark brown instead a light blue color the same as aura that was now surrounding his body.

Before she could say another word her body began to spin, woah woah stoppable let go of me! complying to her request Ron release her, sending her flying upwards to the ceiling, with a loud thud her body connected with ceiling creating a huge crack , as she began to fall back towards the ground she mutter to herself, Where did stoppable get this power from he was never near my level of strength before, as connected with the ground making A crater.

As shego lade In the crater ron tended to yori, How do you feel are you okay? Ron asked yori that was beginning to come too, I'll be fine stoppable san, Yori said while looking up to him seeing that his eyes where now a steady blue instead of his normal dark brown, You should rest for now we still have long way to go yori, No stoppable san I still wanna help that's what came here to do, Yori said as began to get up only have her legs give out under her, see your still hurt form that blow to your neck what you need now is rest please I don't what you to get hurt any further, seeing the sorrow in his eyes yori finally gave in, Hai Ron san just please promise me you end this quick.

I promise you yori I'll end this quick, Don't be so sure Ron said a female voice echoing behind him, turning round to see that shego was out of crater with her uniform teared along the right side of her arm and with a bit of blood dripping on to the floor coming from left side of her head.

Giving a slight a cough shego got back into her fighting stance and asked, are you ready to continued as she spat out a bit of blood. turning back to yori, Ron smiled and repeated what he said, don't worry I'll end this quickly, shifting back his body to face shego.

Do we really have to do this ? Ron asked shego before they began there fight again optimistically hopping she would say no they didn't have too but this was shego he was talking too, No we don't have to this but I want to, shego responded as gritted her teeth back and forth steadily getting more inpatient, Now hurry! up a quit stalling Ron. Well it was worth a shot, he said.

The room felled silent for a moment until the two combatants began there exchange, shego came in running with a right cross to Ron face only missing it by hair, ron shifted his body weight to his right foot enabling him to prepare spinning back kick to shego ribs, but lucky for her she was able block it with her forearm and quickly counter with A sweeping leg kick of her own making Ron fall to the ground.

As he landed on the cold floor of the room Ron saw shego lifted herself up to the air and began diving towards him with her claws fully extended ready to tear her claws into his face, thinking fast Ron called upon the lotus blade once more this time he made it transform in familiar blue shield, A loud clang noise that the shield made as it connected with shego claws, ouch that gotta sting ron said as he pushed shego off of him and kicked her right in the sternum sending her back a few feet so he get up by doing a kick up and facing his guard towards shego who was still on her knees from the kick.

Ahahah still with the surprises I see stoppable, it doesn't matter it still wont' be enough to defeat me, shego said as she got back up and ignited her fist now starting to send plasma blast down range trying to burn the blond face off, Crap she really pissed just keep dodging Ron, he said to himself as he bobbed and weaving through blast using the shield when he couldn't dodge while slowly inching closer to her

This is my chance to finish him off she said while charging up a powerful attack, a hey Ron try to stop this one, shego said as she threw A huge plasma blast directly at him, seeing the powerful attack hurling towards him Ron manage to bring up the lotus blade up to his face shielding him from the burning attack but also blinding himself for a brief second to where shego was, Yes! he took the bait, shego said to herself as she dash toward him with claws aiming for his head and chest, ron was barley able to move his head out of the way from one of her claws but stilling getting cut right above his right eye but for his chest was different story ron had four visible claw marks a cross his chest.

Ron grabbed his chest it felt like it was on fire, seeing that his guard was down shego took the opportunity to kick the lotus blade out of his hand sending it flying across the room.

Lets see how good you do without your fancy toy, I'll be fine he responded while still gripping his chest as shego began to attack again, both of them threw out kicks and punches some were block and some were not, shego and ron both bobbed and weave critical blows and by every passing second one of there attack connected with each other. Ron took a devastating punch to the face and shego took one powerful knee to her stomach , this same cycle continued for a few more moment until simultaneously they both threw a front kick sending the both of them back a few feet.

Breathing heavily shego began to talk, I have to say stoppable I'm beginning to enjoy myself I haven't fought like this in ages, I'm happy to say that not even kimmie has ever given me this kind of challenge before, Thanks I guess ron said confused as he tried to figure out A way to put shego out for the count, giving a slight glance over where the lotus blade had landed only to notice its wasn't there anymore, crap where is it! he said under his breath as he looked back at shego.

Wait what's wrong can't find your fancy toy, shego said with a wide smirk across her face, no it's just, ron stopped what he was about to say to give shego a smirk of his own, what are you smiling at! Oh nothing but you really should look behind you, what are you talking about, as she turn around to see the metal brim of a shield about to make impact with her skull... _**CLANG!**_ was the sounded that was echoing through out the room as shego body struggle to remain up right.

Stoppable san catch, yori said as she through the lotus blade towards him, ''GOT IT'' said Ron as he grasped the shield and turn his body 360 degrees to hit shego one last time in the temple making the green villainess body go numb, as her feet gave out and her vision became blurry she had enough strength for one last strike attempt too Ron who just stepped out of the way as her body felled to the ground with a loud thud finally shego was fully unconscious.

We won, said Ron in disbelief, we won, he said it again just to make sure he was hallucinating, Yes we won Stoppable san said yori as they began too walk towards each other.

How are you feeling yori ? I been better Ron San just a bit of pain in my lower neck, but never mind me how are you feeling, yori said as she saw the full extend of the battle between shego and him, she could see the bruises around his cheek and lip and also the cut above his eye starting draw out a bit of blood down his cheek and also the four claw marks that teared into his turtle neck.

as she placed her hand onto his chest Ron gave out a small squeal due to the burning sensation, Ouch Ouch still fresh he said, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too ron san, Don't be without you I wouldn't have been able too do any of this, ron was saying as he was holding both of her hand slowly inching closer to her, But before the brim of there nose could touch A familiar beeping sound was coming from Ron's cargo pocket, Beep! Beep! Beep! answering the communicator, too see wades blank expression.

Wade you there buddy? Ron was asking until the twelve year old responded with a burst of excitement that caught both the teens off guard,'' Oh my god you guys did it! yes guys did it! actually did it, yeah we did it wade now the only things that are left is dr drakken and his hand full of minions, oh stoppable san don't forget about the control tower, dang your right, wait a second there's only drakken left and he's doesn't have shego, so that means if you guys capture him and force him to shut it off we can still win , but what if he escapes then what wade san ? yori asked the twelve year old, then we destroy it ron said to them, Yori how sharp is the lotus blade? could it cut through the control tower, I believe it could sensei told me the blade could cut through anything except through other mystical objects stoppable san.

Wade how far are we from the control center, just through those doors in the corner of the room and up the stairs and guys you better hurry Drakken is about to launch the rest of the little diablos, thanks wade talk to you in a bit Ron out, you ready yori? Hai stoppable san, she said as began following ron up to the control center.

Dr Drakken there at the door what should we do ?, asked a random henchmen , let them through, drakken responded, I still having everything under control, are you sure sir ? , yes minion now do what I say and get ready to greet are guest let's not try to be rude , yes sir , said the henchmen as he and the remaining men got ready at the front of door nervously waiting for the intruders to barge in until the doors burst wide open to reveal no one only a single small black ball that exploded into a deep black fog in golfing the men within the black cloud, as the smoke disappear to reveal Ron and yori on the other side of henchmen that were now unconscious only now leaving him and yori alone with drakken that was now smiling at them.

Well well well look at you buffoon stepping up to the plate hahah this was quite A show you put on for us , now if you may drop your weapons and surrender to me now and promise you I'll we go easy on you two in my new empire, Now why would we do that drakken your finish, you have no one here to protect you and no where to run drakken san , that may be true but I still have an ace up my sleeve kids , so kiddo tell me something what do you think of kim possible new boyfriend, drakken said with devilish smirk across his face that made Ron voice crack as he tried to get his words out of his mouth.

Eric You didn't ? but I did, you see it was so easy when I finally figure it out, what was kim possible weakness the girl who could do anything and then it hit me, what was every teenage girl weakness, ah aha ah, boys, boys, boys! '' who should I go to the dance with"? that was it you see so I constructed the perfect distraction for kim possible to take her out of the equation give her the boy of her dreams long enough so I could take over the world and while she dance the night away I would be forging my new empire, but of course I didn't expected her bubbling idiot of a sidekick to be such a nuisance for us.

As drakken continued speak onto to deaf ear, Ron was in his mindscape once again revisiting the past few weeks since Eric had arrived in Middleton on how quickly he gotten Kim's attention.

Stoppable San are you okay? yori asked him as she tried to get Ron back to reality as his face was a pale white, still not saying a single word Ron proceeded to unsheathe the lotus blade and Handed it to yori only signaling with his head towards the roof hatch that lead to roof top where the control tower laded, looking back to Ron, Yori simply nodded and exited the room now just leaving Ron and Drakken alone.

Where is she going? doesn't she wanna know how perfected the synthodrone formula, Shut it Drakken, Ron said as he gave him a look pure of anger as ron began to walk slowly towards him, Ah ah ah Not a single step more or will tell Eric or as he's know here synthodrone 901 to hurt Ms. Possible and rest of your classmates, but to Drakken surprise Ron continued to walks towards him still with look of pure anger that could burn through anyone, fine you force this on yourself as he reach for ear piece trying to communicating with Eric but to his shock he was ony receiving static on the other side.

Synthodrone 901 come in I repeat come in! what's wrong drakken not getting any signal, ron said as he grabbed Drakken from the collar of his suit getting face to face with him , now let me get this straight you purposely sent Eric to destroy my friendship with Kim, HA HA AH that's the beauty of it. I didn't force Kim possible to do anything, she chose her own undoing, Shut uuppp ! Ron Yelled at him as he threw Drakken onto A control panel.

Up on the roof top Yori had her eyes close trying to concentrating all her strength to deliver a single attack onto the control tower with the lotus blade. As the rain drops felled upon and she tried to filter out the noise of the little diablos flying over her she took deep and slow breaths exhaling at a smooth steady pace , Until her eyes burst wide open and she began dashing towards the tower, reaching the edge Yori lifted herself up into the air with the blade on her side she delivered a single vertical cut through the tower, still in the air yori push off the tower to landing gracefully back onto roof top.

As she turn back Yori could see the tower slowly falling to it's side until it began to exploding around itself. lifting her head onto the night sky she could see the falling killer robots revert back to there original toy size, Finally its over , she said to herself as she began walking back to the control room finally able to see clear night sky once more.

You ruin my friendship with Kim, Ron roared at him with pure rage, hitting Drakken once more in the stomach taking the air fully out of his lungs, like I been saying I didn't force anything on Kim Possible, Drakken as he was gasping for air I didn't tell her to slap you across the face or to insult you that came from her not from Eric, now just hearing Eric's name made Ron Knee drakken in his face, Now making the blue villain nose start to bleed on to the floor still drakken gave A small mocking laugh towards Ron, ah ah ah you just can't admitted that she always thought of you as an embarrassment.

Drakken continued to mock young man until to his body felt like its was about to break due to furry punches coming from Ron, Ron just felt angry, sad ,depressed, but most of all broken, he was dishing out more punishment then it was necessary to drakken but he didn't care this was person that caused everything to happen tonight he dissever to pay for his action, Now just throwing punches after another until one of his fist was halted by Yori grip, shifting his head to the right meeting yori gazed, she began to speak.

Stoppable san Drakken has had enough there no need to inflicted more pain if not necessary, But he disserve this more than anyone, Ron spoke, We both know he does,but sensei wouldn't want you to turn to this and neither would I, do not taint your soul over someone like drakken, finally Ron realize what he was doing and release Drakken from his graphs letting the blue villain fall to the ground on the edge passing out, Drakken gave his last remark too Ron, Even though I'll might have lost I'll still mange to destroy something close to Kim possible ah ha ha ha ether way I still win that's the best part stoppable, giving his last smirk at the teens before falling into unconsciousness.

Finally it over, Ron said as he release a small sighs, How do you feel? I'll be okay, it's just I'm sorry you had to see me like this Yori, there's no need to apologize Ron san I can understand how you feeling, placing her hand on his shoulder , Thanks yori, Ron said as he embrace in her A small hug,now come on we still have one more thing to do, Hai stoppable san, yori said with A slight sight of blush illuminating from here cheeks secretly hoping the hug would have lasted A moment longer,

As Ron and Yori made there way down to exit of Bueno nacho head quarters they made contacted wade to informing him that they had just stop Drakken and to send Global Justice to come an arrested before he could wake up, how long would it take them to get here, the pair asked as they continued running down to exit, ETA it's 15 minutes he responded, that's great ohh and wade can you also tell me how long it will take us to get to the school, sure give me a second ,umm its seem about 20 minutes at full speed with the bike and Ron you better hurry the time loop I placed is at it's half way point, okay thanks wade Ron and yori out talk to you in a bit, Ron said as the pair reached the exit and headed directly toward the bike.

Here put this on, Ron said as he handing Yori his helmet that wade gave him, what about you stoppable san? she asked, I'll be fine, Ron responded as the pair got on the motorcycle, You ready yori, Ron said as he started up the bike give it a slight rev, Hai Ron san, now just grab on tightly okay, well do, Yori said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they began there race against time as they got back on to the road leaving Bueno Nacho head quarters in the background ...

**_END OF CHAPTER SIX_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter** seven: stream **_

Hey wade you there? yeah Ron what can I do for you, can you tell me whats going on inside the school, Ron said as him and Yori raced down the highway weaving pass the traffic, okay this what was able to gather from the cameras inside the gym the little diablos have reverted back to there regular size but the synthodrones are still surrounding the students and there still watching the fight between the two of you and shego, okay what about Kim how is she doing?, asked Ron, she still tied up for the time being but now that the little diablos are not threat anymore most likely she gonna try to fight off the remaining synthodrones.

Okay wade what about Eric is he still tied up? , yeah he still tied up for the moment he still hasn't revealed himself to Kim just yet , great how am I gonna break it to kim that her Mr. perfect is A synthodrone, Stoppable san don't focus on that right now focus on saving her and your classmate on nothing else okay, Yeah okay yori I'll try to focus on that.

Oh and you guys Global justice have just arrive, they already have Drakken and most of his minions in custody but, wade to bit of pause until Ron spoke, let me guess shego mange to slip away, yeah sorry Ron, No worries wade at least we got drakken right, yeah we did thanks to you and yori, oh and yori , the young man took A small pause before continuing, yes wade san yori spoke to him, thanks for coming for Ron if it wasn't for you i wouldn't know what to do, and for that i'll well be always internally to grateful to you for saving my friend, there no needs to thank me it is what i would have done for stoppable san, yori said as she tighten her arms around ron waist, either way thanks yori , wade said before sighing out leave them to focus on the road.

_**MIDDLETON HIGH GYM **_

What just happened?, asked Tara as she looked around the gym with a look disbelief, There back to there regular sizes, but how there still fighting on the screen, said Monique as she continued to see the fight on fold between Ron and shego. The student were seeing the class outcast going blow for blow with a top tear villain, most of his bullies were now rethinking there life choices

Kim on the other hand was now looking around room now seeing that little diablos were now deactivate, mentally she was smiling, Knowing it was a time loop set up by Ron and wade.

Ron you did it, I'm so sorry i wasn't there for you,when you needed me the most, I don't know how or if ever you will ever forgive me, closing her eyes Kim took a deep depressing sigh perfectly knowing after tonight nothing would ever be the same between them , but when we make out of this I promise I'll stand by you through anything, Kim said as she open her eyes now beginning to count her opponents, Okay I have twelve of the synthodrones to worry about, if I can just free Barken or Eric I might have a better chance of getting out my classmates out of here

signaling to Monique Kim tried to get her friend attention away from the screen that Ron was fighting on, Speek, speek, Monique, Hearing the redhead Monique turn her head with a look of annoyance, What Kim!, Monique I need your help, and why would I help you kim after tonight, Monique truly I get it but right now we don't have time for this !, please I just needed to you're help to loosen these ropes, sighing heavily monquie looked down and nodded her head , fine then you better get us out of here kim, thank you Mon, Don't thank me Kim just get us out of here.

Moving closer to each other the two girls tried to be the most discreet as they could trying not to get notice by any of the drones, come on just a bit more , the redhead whisper, I'm going as fast as I can kim, okay got it, now what Kim ? asked Monique , just let me draw there attention way from you guys, see if you can free Eric or Barkin, it might just give me some better options of saving you guys. Okay let me see if can release those two, Thanks Monique.

Kim got ready for her assault, as she looked around still pretending to be tied was weighing her option, Kim counted her opponents, there we're at least twelve synthodrones until she was interrupted .

Kim what are you doing? asked Eric, with a worried looked on his face, unknowing to her, Eric already realize that drakken had lost due to no more communication between them and of course the little diablos had reverted back to there original size. Don't worry Eric I'll get us out of here ,Kim said with optimistic look towards him, just be ready to help me when Monique untied you okay, Don't worry Kim I'll help you, Eric said while turning his head so Kim and Monique didn't notice the devilish smirk across his face.

Readying herself Kim broke off the remaining of her restrains and began her attack, she started by side kicking the nearest synthodrones sending it to the ground, the rest of the synthodrones began to charge towards her, so think fast Kim sledding underneath one of drones and began to bob weave the rest that were attacking her, thankfully to her cheerleading skills helped Kim to avoid most of the strikes coming her away.

You have to go help kim Eric she getting over whelm, said Monique as she untied Eric retrains, Don't worry Monique I'll help her, Eric responded in tone that sounded off to her

Moving slowly Eric was approaching Kim that was dodging the attacks of the drones still she was putting a good fight even though she was out numbered, dam how should I'll do this so kim can let her guard down for split second , he thought until the idea to came to him.

Kim on the other hand was beginning to tired, still she was slipping,dodging and countering when ever she could, dang it they wont stay down what ever I'll due they just get right back up, she said while exhaling heavily, still I have to buy time so my classmate can get out of the gym safely, so she kept going until one of drones mange to land a kick to her at ribs that for the moment studding her, Kim was about to get hit once again when Eric intervene by pushing two of drones out the way with his body.

Eric are you okay, Kim yelled as she avoided another punch from A synthodrone, trying to get to Eric side that was now struggling with a drone, but unknowingly to her Eric was playing with her, he was waiting for the moment that she let her guard down to strike.

Rushing over to his side Kim push off the drone that was on top of Eric at the moment, exhaling a sigh of relief kim gave a hand out to Eric pulling him up from the floor, Thanks Kim I didn't know what to do to get that drone off me , No worries Eric I'm just glad your okay, Now comes the hard part, Kim said as she and Eric were now being surrounded by synthodrones, Eric we have to buy time so are friends can escape.

No worries Kim, Eric said as he placed a hand on over her shoulder, Kim turning to face him just saw a smirk across his face before her surrounding turn dark and her body felled limp.

Across the room all the students gasps as they all saw Kim get electrocuted with a metal batton by her boyfriend , Monique had look of fear as Eric held kim Unconscious body in his arms, now that his secret was out Eric change his tux that he was wearing into black and red jumpsuit same as the synthodrones and began to command the others around him.

I want them all tied up now !,Eric said as he tossed Kim unconscious body towards the direction of Monique , yes sir the other drones responded as they began to surround the students once more. Both Monique and Tara came to the side of Kim trying to get her to come too but to no effect. Kim wake up, Tara said as she place her hand over Kim's forehead, You Monster kim trusted you Monique said as she held kim in her arms, that was her mistake, Eric responded coldly as he bend down to meet Monique at eye level pinching her cheeks in mockingly manner, that was her fault, Eric said as he release Monique cheek walking back to observe the rest of the drones retie the students.

Monique What are we gonna do now, I'm not sure Tara, Monique said still holding kim trying to wake her up but to no avail.

Back with Yori and Ron they were steadily Approaching the high school,just a few minutes away, stoppable san how are we gonna get to your classmates if there surrounded at the moment, thinking hard the blond came up with up with something that him and Kim did all the time, simple we just need a distraction yori, Ron said as he pulled over to the side of the road just two blocks away from the school.

So this my idea Yori is that well use the art of deception like sensei would say, I get what your saying stoppable san we stick to the shadows, you ready yori, Hai stoppable san, she responded as they both made There way towards the high school. Reaching the side of the school yori pulled out the grappling hook that was in Ron's bag, hugging him tightly Yori lifted the both of them off the ground.

Why did you looked nervous stoppable san, oh no its nothing, it's just every time I go up the line I think that my pants well fall off, giving out a small giggle, yori motion him to come long , getting to center of the roof, they could now see the skyline over seeing the gym floor with all students and the drones and the one right in middle made Ron fist clench up immediately as soon as he saw him, ERICC! ron said in anger , be patient let's see what happens yori said as she place her hand on his shoulder calming him down.

Back on the gym floor kim was beginning to come too to the delight of Monique and Tara, Kim can you hear us , Kim you there,they both said again. Opening her eyes kim looked around her eyes beginning to focus from all fuzziness, what happen she asked while shaking her head, looking up seeing Tara and Monique, neither wanted to responded, trying to get up only to notice that she was restrain once again, asking one more time, what just happen Monique.

Monique was about to answer when she was interrupted by Eric walking up to them, I happen Kim, Eric said with mocking smirk across his face. Kim face was robbed of all blood flow, that she appear paler than a ghost, struggling to get a sentence out.

Eric what? how why, trying to asked him while stumbling with her words, What's wrong Kim cat got you're tug? while placing a had on her cheek, Eric what did you do! kim said in anger now realizing the sitch she was in, answer me! kim yelled at him demanding answer, Simple I just did what my creator instructed me to that was to distract you, kim possible the girl that could anything except get pass a pretty face , said Eric to her his eyes not leaving kim gaze taking in the full satisfaction of her defeat, I trusted you Eric , Kim said with her voice cracking her eyes being to water up slowly a single tear drop filled onto the floor.

I have to say that the plan went out without it hitch except for the end of course, I didn't count on your sidekick ruining everything for us but oh well its was a good date while it lasted, don't you think so kim ? with that comment kim tried to head butt Eric that easily lean back avoid the hit, Temper Temper Kim there's no need to be rude. Ron is gonna stop you Eric, maybe so Kim but it doesn't matter I'll already did what came her to do, said Eric leaving kim to her thoughts going back to the other drones with satisfying grin.

Kim don't lesson to him, Tara trying to comfort her only to be cut off, Tara stop he's right, I let him do this, its was my own undoing there's not more to it, kim said as tears ran down the sides of her cheeks lowering her head down in defeat.

Stoppable san focus don't let your anger control you in this fight, the most important thing now its to get possible san and your classmate out of the gym okay, taking a moment to breath so he clearing his mind Ron nodded , okay Yori how should we do this, analyzing the room yori saw twelve opponents 2 by the main entrance 5 by the students, and 4 by Eric, first we needed beat those five by the students allowing me to free them while you stoppable san cover me from the others, nodding in agreement they both pullout there respected weapons preparing to descend, remember stoppable san don't loose your focus.

Pulling out a pair shurikans yori threw them at the closest synthodrones, piercing two of the drones making them fall to ground, What the? Tara said as she raised her head up to the celling as well all the students room did, they all saw Ron descending from the room with the female ninja , the students began to cheer as the saw there saviors land in front of them.

Kim look up he's here Tara said ,looking up to see her friend standing before her kim tried to say word but her body was unwilling to comply only able to stare at him. guys watch out ! yelled Monique seeing three other drones rushing at them to attack , pulling out the lotus blade Ron easily made three slashes in each of drones, sheathing back the lotus blades the students saw how the drones dissolved into nothing more than goo,

As the room felled silent due to the display of ron and yori no one could say a word, but the moment was soon interrupted, by the sound of clapping coming from the other side of the room.

so you made it buffoon, Eric said to Ron in unimpressed tone, Sorry if we took so long we're busying kicking the butt out of your boss, as you saw through the Monitor , Eric or do you prefer synthodrone, It doesn't matter what you call me sidekick already did what I came here to do, isn't that right Kim?

Shut up Eric! Kim yelled at him, Oh don't be like that, what happen to that lovely attitude you had towards me just a couple hours ago kimmie, Eric said to kim leaving her silent just now only seeing Eric and Ron readying to confront each other

Ron looked over to Yori asking her not intervene in this fight, Hai stoppable san I understand i'll make sure that your classmates get too safety.

Turning over to look at Kim, Ron tried to say something but quickly shook his head to refocus his attention back on to Eric that was ready for him with rest of the drones at his side. Unsheathing the lotus blade Ron began to run towards them ready to slice them into nothing but to his surprise all pulled out electric batons.

As Ron was handling Eric and the rest of his drones Yori took care of the other two drones by the main entrance, dispatching them with her fans, the student cheered in excitement as they saw her deal with them, Moving to the first group of student that also held Barkin she cut the ties they we're held in, Thanks you so much miss, Barkin yelled out in relief, I thought we're done for when possible was out for the count, there's no need for thanks Barkin sama, Now can you help me escort the student out of here, Yori said to him, Nodding Barkin Went to his drill sergeant mode commanding the students that were now free

Move Move, We Have To Get Out of Here, Move it, Mr. Barkin voice roared against the ear drums of students

Moving group to group uniting the students Yori pointing them in the direction of Mr. Barkin rushing them to hurry to get to safety, but when she reach Kim's there was a lot tension between both girls as they made eye contacted, moving past it yori proceed cuts the ropes letting the students finally free, as soon she did both Tara and Monique jump up into her giving her a quick hug.

Thank you thank you! They said at the same time as they release yori , that's simply responded there's no need for thank Tara and Monique, she said while directly the towards Barkin that was waiting for everyone to evacuate.

I'm not leaving here without Ron, Kim said as she tried to get back on her feet, Possible san your in no condition to fight at the moment Yori responded trying to convince the redhead to go with the others until they herd the voice of Ron yelling from the back of them telling them to leave.

Kim I need you to get out of here so can deal with Eric, Yori get her out of here, Ron said as he moved out way from in coming strike from Eric, Come back here you little brat, Eric said as he continued his assault on Ron, Possible san we don't have time for this we have to go!

Yori said as she wrap Kim's arm around herself and lifted her up to her feet, Kim all the while was trying protest but yori wasn't trying to listen only focusing on getting the red head out of here, Hai stoppable san , yori said to him as she started walking towards the exit, but Ron Kim tried to say.

Now that there gone buffoon we can fight unabated, Eric said as he and the last two remaining drones started circling Ron putting him in a center of A tringle, Moving his eyes left to right Ron center the blade, Your gonna pay for what you and drakken did, Missing with Bueno nacho was one thing but ruining my friendship with Kim was another and for that I wont ever forgive you, Ron said as he began the fight once more

As all three of the drones charge at Ron at the same time, He began slipping and deflecting the batons with the blade kicking eric in the stomach sending him a few feet back with that ron was able to buy a couple seconds of separation taking full advantage Ron thrust the lotus blade into one of drones chest, not even looking ron senses were able to weave the other drone attack, pulling out the lotus from the chest of the other drone Ron turn his body a 180 degrees slashing the drone body in half.

As the last two drones felled Ron and Eric looked at each other both of them not saying anything, Eric bend down and grabbed one of the baton that's was in poodle of goo and began to speak.

You know Ron this won't fix anything, It doesn't matter if you win I already one Eric said as he ready his fighting stance once more knowing that this fight one had to fall, I know Eric destroying you won't fix my friendship with Kim but it doesn't mean I cant enjoy it, Ron said with a smirk of his own that kinda shook Eric and if Kim was present she would recognize it from his alter ego zorpox, all threw out the night Ron was fighting Out of necessity and pure survival but at this moment he was doing it out of pleasure he wanted make Eric pay for what he cause that was the only thing on his mind.

As both them charge at each other, one with the blade the other with the batons trying to end other, they bobbed and weave and blocked there main weapons not being able to hit other, the blows that they were connecting were from there fist and kicks both of the fighter were taking damage, but mostly Ron was taking most of it due to Eric being synthetic but he didn't care he was giving it he's all.

You know she well never love you, Eric said as they locked there weapons in place both of them trying to push the other back, why would she ever date someone like an embarrassment, Eric said to Ron trying sway his focus off him, I doesn't matter if she ever does Eric there's nothing I can do about it but there's something I can do about you, Ron said as he shift his body to the right making eric loose his balance making his body come forward, taking the opportunity Ron slash threw the drones hands making eric go down to his Knees, ahhhh the drone yelled out in pain, you're beaten ron said as held the lotus blade at Eric throat.

What are you waiting for then ? Come on strike me down, Eric said as he struggle to keep his form, Your not worth it Eric said Ron as he was hesitating on what to do next, should he just push in his sword in forward come inches more or leave the drone to let it feel its body decompose little by little, knowing that if he finish Eric at this moment sensei wouldn't agree with it even though his body was telling him the opposite.

Moving the lotus blade away from Eric, Ron sheathe the blade and began walking away, Coward looser Eric started to scream at Ron, but it only felled on deaf ears not paying attention Ron continued to walk towards the exit. as he continued to hear Eric berate him form a distance for a couple more moments until the drone went silent, looking back Ron only saw a poodle of goo, there was no expression on his face no since of accomplishment just aura of glee as he walk out of the gym.

walking down the hall holding his right arm, Ron thought on the event that conspire threw out the tonight, loosing his best friend to someone she hardly knew, to going on mission by himself not knowing if would've return, to beating Shego in a fight to also destroy drakken's plan on world domination, But his train of thought was interrupted by sound of foot steps coming his way looking up to see it was Yori running towards him .

Yori Ron said as he was embrace by her, Oh stoppable san you did it, yori said as she hug him tighter and tighter, Ouch Ouch Yori Yori ! I can't breathe Ron said as he was about to turning purple , Oh sorry stoppable I'm just so proud of you and I know if sensei was here well tell you the same thing, yori said as she loosen her grip on him and bury her head on to his chest tears beginning to come down her eyes, Hey hey don't cry yori without you I wouldn't be here, I guess your right about that stoppable san, Giving both a small chuckle they began to walk towards the parking lot

How do you feel stoppable san ? Yori asked him, I feel like my body is about to break to be completely honest with you yori , Ron said as he was limping out of the hall with yori holding him from the shoulder, But tell me did everyone make it out okay ? yes stoppable san everyone made it okay some just had a couple bruise and scratches but other then that there okay, What about Kim he asked, Possible san is okay right now she being treated by paramedics to see if her vitals are stable after being electrocuted, that's good to hear Ron said in a nervous stone, Is something wrong stoppable san? Oh its nothing I just realize I haven't eaten anything since the afternoon that's all, Ron said with a chuckle trying to play off his anxiety, well lets get you to a hospital first and then we get you some food okay stoppable san, Hai yori Ron responded with a grin as they reach the parking lot.

When Ron and Yori reach the parking lot everyone that was within sight went silent, it made Ron kind nervous, why is everyone staring, ron was saying in his mind, But his train of thought went away when everyone starting cheer, Lets hear it for stoppable!, Ron didn't no what to say he was still in bit a shock on how was being treated at the this moment, But soon the cheers were interrupt by Mr Barkin saying at ease.

Walking up to Ron and Yori Mr Barkin began to speak, Stoppable you really came through when we need you the most and I cant believe I'm saying this but I'm really proud of you Solider, Barkin said while giving Ron a playful pat on the back, Ouch thank you Mr Barkin still sore, Ron said in return trying not whimper due to his body being in agony, Right sorry lets get this solider to a Hospital bed, Barkin said as he started to helping Ron to an ambulance, Move move it people get out the way, getting inside the ambulance Mr barkin close the doors behind him so no one else could get in only ron and yori and the medical staff,

Ms Yori I wanna thank you personally for helping out stoppable tonight without you he would've made it, There's no need for thanks Barkin sama ,stoppable san is very special person too me and I wouldn't let anything to happen to him, Yori said as she held Ron Hand, I see well ms Yori I can in trust that you will look out for stoppable here until he gets on his feet right, Giving a small bow Yori said it would be my honor to look out for stoppable san, I thought soo Barkin said as he got off the ambulance and closed the door behind him once more letting the ambulance go of to the hospital.

What a night huh Yori, Ron said to her, Yes ron san it was quiet a night, Yori, Yes stoppable san she said, I'm still hungry after the hospital can we get some nacos, Making her giggle a bit yori finally responded with, sure stoppable san I would love to share some Nacos with you.

The rest of the drive was quite peaceful for both of them, same as they got to the hospital they both got checked up by doctors, Yori was pretty much okay, but Ron wasn't gonna be release until tomorrow due the cuts on his chest and some burns on his right arm from his fight from shego, The doctors said you will get release tomorrow morning stoppable san, oh man that's stinks I really wanted to get that naco, I really don't like hospital food its taste very bland, Ron said as he was placed into his room for the night, Yori just giggled at him oh stoppable san , they both gave a chuckle as yori pulled a chair up to the bed for the night.

Yori now that were alone I wanna say that thank you for coming for me without you I wouldn't know were I'll would be, thank you for believing in me when no one else did, stoppable san I would anything for you we share a powerful bond that well never be broken she said as she grabbed ron's hand tighter, Yori can ask you something, go ahead ron san, Do you think I can go with you to japan I don't think I can stay here after tonight, I'm pretty sure that can I be arrange with sensei , Yori said with excitement now shall we get some rest stoppable san its been a long night well talk about this again in the morning she said as she turn off the lights of the room and gave ron a quick kiss on the cheek wishing him a good night sleep.

_**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**_


	8. Chapter:8

Chapter Eight: Droplet

Stoppable san waking up you have a couple of visitors here to see , Yori said as she tried to get the blond to wake up, mmh just a couple more minutes Mom I don't have school today it's Saturday, Ron said as he slowly opens his eyes only to realize he was surrounded by his parent.

Hey dear you're awake you had us worried there for a second, Ron's Mother said as she embraced her son into a heartwarming hug, Ron's dad soon Joining in, Mom and Dad, Ron said excitement, I thought you guys were on a business trip?, we're son but as soon as we found out what was happening in Middleton we came back to see if you were okay son, I'm okay mom and dad all thanks to Yori here, Ron said as he jester over to her, It was my Honor to asset stoppable san on his mission, Yori said as she bowed to Ron's Parents in a show of respect.

Don't be too modest dear, Ron's mother said as she embraces yori into a hug, Thank you for bringing back my baby boy, she said as her voice crack a little, Yori was just blushing as she looks over to Ron that was smiling at them.

So how do Do you feel son? Ron's Father asked as he sat down on the chair next to the bed, My body still feels pretty weak dad if I'm totally honest, but the good thing is that the doctors told me that I can leave later on today, That's good news Ronald Your mother and I will go on ahead set up the guest room for your friend okay son, thanks dad see you guys back at the house, Ron said as his parents starting heading out.

I think they like you Yori, Giggling for a moment yori responded to the blond, I'm am honor to hear that stoppable san, yori said as she sat down on the side of the bed next to him, so yori did sensei respond to my request?

Yes he did while you were asleep I was able to get in contact with him, sensei sounded very eager to commence your training once more stoppable san, he's still getting done with some minor arrangement for your stay with us but sensei said we can probably leave by tomorrow Morning japan.

That sounds great Yori I cant wait to leave, But we still have to go get some nacos remember, Giving a slight a giggle yori simply nodded to the blond request, when someone started knocking at the door of his door.

Knock knock knock, Come in they both said.

Mr.Stoppable you have a couple of visitors hear to see you, said a female nurse, may I let them in? Sure they can come in, Ron said to the nurse, Okay girls try not to stress him out. We'll give it our best shot said Monique and Tara as they walked into the room.

Rooon Tara said as she leaped at the blond baring her face onto his chest, Oohh Ron we're so worried about you we thought you might have died a couple of times, Tara said as she started crushing Ron with a massif bear hug, Tara tara !! ouch ouch still a bit sore, Ron said as he was struggling to get his words out, Looking over yori for some help but only seeing her facial expression that was quite amused with a smirk across her face and raise a left eyebrow.

Okay, Tara!! Girl you have to let go before you crush him, Monique said finally pulling off the platinum blond away from Ron, Sorry about that Ron Tara is just a bit too excited to see you, well we both are you gave us a bit of scare on how you went full-on John Rambo on Drakken and those syntho dudes last night.

Yeah about that you guys weren't supposed to see that, Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

Why not, Tara asked, but you were totally kicking butt, you even left Kim shock on how you were fighting those Drakken guys henchmen, not even she knew where your moves came from.

Simple the reason why Stoppable san couldn't revile his true nature was that he was under a solemn vole, Yori said to both of the girls.

Well that vole is gonna be very hard to keep now that you saved the world ninja boy, Monique said as she turns on the tv in the room, look you guys you are all over the news from stopping Drakken.

This is channel five news with the lasted news updates from last night little Diablo incident, said a reporter that was at Bueno nacho Headquarters, As you can see bob this the aftermath from last night savior assault on Dr. Drakken plot on world domination and you won't believe who was this hero. Lets me guest Tim, was it world-famous teen hero Kim possible. Actually, no Bob reports says that she was attending a high school dance during the incident. So who was it Tim if was not her? Believe it or not, it was none other than Kim possible Sidekick Ron Stoppable who foiled Dr. Drakken plans Bob.

As you can see Ron your all over the news, Monique said as she turns off the TV and looking over to the blond who was trying to figure out his words, maybe this for the best, Monique said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, I wish you could have seen the faces on some of the jocks that picked on you they were practically wetting themselves.

Oh yeah, they were paler than a ghost, Tara said with a chuckle, and then there's bonnie who was having a brain aneurysm on seeing you go toe to toe with that shego lady.

as the teens continued to talk Monique finally brought up the subject that Tara didn't want to ask, So Ron's what's gonna happen with you and Kim now?

Ron took a second response, I'm not sure Monique after last night Things with Kim and I are complicated.

Complicated is the understatement of the year Ron, Tara said raising her voice A noticeable amount, Like really you can't stay friends with her after last night look at all she has put you through Ron

Trust me, Tara, I know but that's for Kim and me to figure it out.

But...Ron, Tara said before letting out a deep sigh and nodding towards him, Okay if you think that's the best option then I'm okay with it.

Speaking of possible san Have you two seen her since last night? Yori asking Monique and Tara's

Mmmh I think last time we saw her was when Ron was being helped into the ambulance, Monique said, She was trying to get Near Ron, but as you know barken pretty much blocked anybody's trying to get close to you guys.

Kim's Pov:

"Ron wait! For me", said Kim trying to get past the hoard of students that were encircling Ron and yori, Ron wait please !!, she said as she reaches the doors of the ambulance once it started to moving away, Damn it, Kim's said as she saw her friend being driven away to the hospital, Ron, she said once more as her voice cranked, Moving away from the student to be alone so she could wait for her parents to arrive.

As the night swiped away and the parents of the students remaining that were with Barkin came to pick them up, thank god they're okay thank yous for watching over them Mr. Barkin, said one of the parents as they drove of the parking lot of the school now just leave a handful of students left, Okay listen up people yours parent has been notified and they're on there way okay, now just sit tight and wait for your parents to come is that understood, Moving away from the student to catch his breath from a stressful night.

what a day what a day, Mr. Barkin said to himself as he rubbed the back of his head looking around to see his beloved high school in a mess, looking around the area until a certain student caught his eye sitting alone, walking up to her to see if can raise her moral.

Aye Possible may I have a word with you, Mr. Barkin asked as he sat down beside her, not saying a word Kim just shrugged her shoulders, Listen Nothing that happens tonight was your fault you wouldn't have known that your date would be a double agent from your arch enemy.

''But its is Mr.Ba rkin if i just listen to Ron at the moment he came to me, Me his best friend that he trusted to believe him, But what did i do? I BLEW HIM OFF and went off to dance with the Drakken creation instead of being there for him and now he's in the hospital and its all my fault.

Possible I understand that you made a mistake your only human we all do it, but it is how you recover that is the important part, Your right you should've lesson to Ron, but you just wanted to have a normal night like everyone else and you shouldn't punish yourself over that, Listen possible I have seen your relationship with stoppable first hand its one of strongest bond I have ever seen go through this high school and I'm positive if the two of you are willing to work it out your friendship will become even stronger.

Do you really think so Mr. Barkin? I know so Ms. Possible But it's not gonna be easy you really hurt him and things with the both of you might not be the same your gonna need to regain his trust again it gonna take time okay.

Thank you Mr.Barkin I really need that.

Your welcome soldier now I believe your dad here, Mr. Barkin said as he motion to car pull to the side, Now promise me you'll fix this okay oh and when you get a chance mention to stoppable that he should try out for the football team.

Well do Mr. Barkin, Kim said as she got into her dad's car.

Hey there Kimie cub, Hi sorry dad I'm not in the mood for talking can we just drive home, please, the rest of the drive was bear silence Mr. Possible tried to make small talk but to no avail, Reaching the possible residents Kim got out of the car and thank her dad for the ride making a straight b-line to her room.

James what's wrong with Kimie, I don't know Ann Kimie said she doesn't want to talk about it, Okay hun let me go see if can figure out what happened to her, beginning to walk up steps Ms. Possible stop to glance at a photo of Kim and Ron in middle school just being kids, Please be wrong she said to herself, Knocking at her door Ana waited for second before knocking again, Kimie honey it's me can I come in?

Slowly opening the door Ana asked again, Honey its me are you okay can I Kim your father and I are worried about you, Ann said as she now walking into the room now seeing her daughter laying on the other side of the her bed opposite of the door with a pillow over head muffling her crying. Going to her side Ana slowly removed the pillow that was now trench in tears, Placing hand over her daughter head slowly caressing it. Honey what happened?

I mess up Mom, I really screw up, Kim said as her voice cracked with each sentence, Ann took a second to respond not liking seeing her little girl like this, did something happen with Eric?

Eric was a fake he's was a fraud mom, he was a synthodrone sent by Drakken, I'm such an idiot, Ann was in shock to say the least, Kimie you couldn't have known he was a drone, Ann was about to say something else when Kim interrupted her, But Mom I did know Ron came to me and i didn't believe him I don't care that Eric was synthodrone. what I really hate about myself is that I didn't believe him, I broke him, mom you didn't see the face he gave me when told him to stop bothering me, his expression was just pure sorrow and then I went back to dance with Eric.

Being shocked of her daughters actions Ann was a bit disappointment to say the least, So where's Ron right now?, asking with a worried tone , Kim looked at her mom and respond with A knot in her throat , Ron's in the Hospital, Kim said as she wiped off some tears, After I didn't Believe him he went off to stop Drakken while I was enjoying a night just being a normal teen, Ron was fighting ninjas, synthodrones, Drakken henchmen, if it wasn't for Drakken showing me and gloating that victory was gonna be his I wouldn't have known that he went off on A solo mission.

Mom, I was so worried seeing him fight up there and not being able to help him, every punch that Ron took I felt it in my stomach that I was the cause of it but the weird thing is that Ron was holding his own and pushing back with every punch he took he made one of his own and the look he had on his eyes scared me because it wasn't the Ron I know.

Honey Ron had to step up for all of us

Yes I know mom but they way he fought wasn't the sweet. care free Ron, There's were a couple of times I felt my heart came all the way up to my throat, when he was down and surrounded by synthodrones with no more to give I thought I was gonna see my best friend die in front in me. I have never felt so helpless in my life not being able to do anything to help him , but then she showed up! Ann noticed that her daughter made a fist as soon as Kim said she, Was it Shego Kimie? Ann asked thinking it was the only person that could make Kim this angry.

It wasn't shego Mom, It was Yori who showed up to rescue Ron. Who's Yori ? She's a friend of Ron from japan. So Kimie why are you so upset that Yori went to aid Ron, Kim took a moment to respond to her mom, I'm not upset mom, I don't believe you Kim if that's was the truth you wouldn't be making a fist. Kim glances down not evening noticing that her hand was closed Kim opened it while letting out a huge sigh at the same time.

I'm not angry that she showed to rescue Ron, its just that she wasn't suppose to be there, I'm the one who should have been there for him not her but me mom ! Kim finishes as she lowered her head once more in the disappointment of herself.

Oh, Kimie, Ana said as she embraces her daughter tight bear hug trying to comfort her to the best of her ability, Now Ron's is gonna hate me forever, Don't say that Kimie You made a mistake I'm sure if the two of you talk you guys can work it out. Mom what if Ron doesn't talk to me. That's the keywords '' what if '' you never know until the both you speak to each other again because if you don't this wound in your friendship will never heal and you might end losing Ron for good.

I'm scared to confront him mom I'm scared of what's Ron gonna think of me and say to me when he's see me. You'll be fine Kimie so this what your gonna do, your gonna stop feeling sorry for yourself okay, Ann said she whipped off some tears, and your gonna go to sleep, okay and tomorrow morning or afternoon your gonna go to the hospital to speak to Ron or go to his house is that understood.

Yes, ma'am, Kim said with a little smile, giving her one last hug and reassurance her that everything would be okay Ann walked out of the room and close the door letting him go to sleep.

Please let's pray everything goes well tomorrow morning.

Stoppable san are you almost done in there? Yori said as she waited patiently for him to finish up changing out of his medical gown into his regular clothes that his parents brought him.

Yeah almost done yori its just A little hard, my body still feels like jelly, Ron said as he walked out of the bathroom now wearing his regular outfit. Yori smiled as she kinda miss seeing him in his american style clothing.

You look better now stoppable san, thanks Yori have the doctors come back with my release papers? No not yet Stoppable san but i'm sure it won't take any longer. Lets hope because i'm getting kinda hungry. But you just ate couple hours ago. I know but that's was hospital food and it taste so bland Yori I want some Bueno acho. Giving a slight nod with a giggle yori just smiled at the blond.

We'll do that once we leave okay Stoppable san, So how are you gonna break it to your parents that you're leaving with me to Japan , I'm not sure Yori but its gonna work out I really need some time away from Middleton and my parents really seem to like you that's a plus. well thank you stoppabl...

Before Ron and Yori could've continued talking they were interrupted by a knock at the door , Sorry Mr.Stoppable you have another visitor here to see you my let her in, Thinking for second Ron thought of decline the visit because he had a feeling that he knew who it was, giving a nod to the nurse to let them in Ron prepared himself. Ok Miss you can come in, stepping into the room Ron and Yori felt a wave of awkwardness overwhelm them once seeing it was Kim.

Hey there Ron, Kim said with a shy tone in her voice as she slowly stepping into the room. seeing this Yori look at Ron and gave him a little nod, Stoppable san I'ma gonna excuse myself, Yori said as she walked out of the room knowing that Ron had to discuss alone. so As Yori passed by Kim she tried her best to smile and be polite as possible to the redhead trying to get pass the ocean of awkwardness.

as the door closed behind Yori Kim began to get closer to Ron usually he would've done the same but this time he went backwards Kim notice and felt back to give him spaced as she lower head , Ron I know that I'm the last person in the world you want to see but I'm so so sorry for what I did I should've believe you instead of staying at the stupid dance.

Raising her eyes up to eye level with Ron, now just seeing his blank expression was pretty unnerving for her. as silence filled the room the awkwardness kept on going up that Kim could've almost reach out and touch It. until Ron began to speak with a sad tone in his words , So why didn't you Kim? answer me that why didn't you believe when I came to you then.

Being a little bit stunned and not knowing how to respond Kim took a moment, Honestly Ron I just wanted to have a normal night as teenager girl instead of going off and fighting the random villain of the week and you came in I thought you were making it because you were acting so different and jealous of Eric that I thought you were lying, that has to be the worst mistake of life, I almost lost you for my selfish reasons

Kim I can understand that you wanted to have a normal night like the rest of are classmates but Kim why would I lie about something that big, Me your bestfriend the one who never question any mission we went on!!! Kim you could have said that evil space aliens were invading the earth and that there leader was a dolphin and I would've followed you with no question ask because that's the level of trust I had in you, but when asked for the same in return you didn't believe me that's what hurt me the most.

I'm so sorry Ron I let sythodrone get between us, I let Eric blind me to the truth, but Ron when you were up there fighting I never felt so helpless in my hole life not being able be there by your side, each punch you took I felt it in my knife going through my chest, even when you were fighting back the feeling of dread never went away so many times I thought you were corner and done but you fought back like you had nothing to lose.

Kim said as she walked forward once more this time he didn't move as kim wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing tightly hoping he would do the same placing her face deep within his chest now allowing the tears she has been holding back to roll freely down her checks, Ron I'm so sorry for what I did I missed up, kim said as her voice was being a bit muffed by Ron chest.

Kim Ouch Ouch ouch still sore !!!! Ron said as he felt his body being crushed by the redhead, Realizing that she was probably hugging a little to tightly she let go , Oh sorry Ron , Kim said as she release a bit of the pressure but still not letting go completely, releasing a deep sigh Ron began to talk, Kim you know i care about you but after last night i think i'm gonna need sometime away from you and Middleton so i clear my head, Taking another breath before continuing , so that's why i decide to leave for japan with Yori.Finally letting go of her grip Kim Took a step back unconsciously her hand created a fist, Ron I know messed up But do you really have to leave?

Kim is not only about you but is about everything that , last night something awoke in me. My body felt different even as I fought the fat ninja I felt the Mystical Monkey slowly re awaken, trust me, me fighting last night was 95 percent MMP and the 5 percent was what master sensei taught me during the week I was in japan, I think it wasn't for that I'll would've been dead before I even reach the first wave of synthodrone Drakken sent.

Ron please don't leave I can help you train !!! I just don't want you to leave, Kim said as her voice cracked hoping it would sway his decision, Kim that's why I have to leave, I rely on you way to much look at last night for an example I thought I could've counted on you for anything but I was wrong. that why I need to leave so I can figure things out for myself.

Ron but what's gonna happen to us team possible, are we gonna break up the team how are we gonna go on missions if you leave, Kim said as she reach for his hand, grasping it tightly, Kim I'll be back I just need time by myself, but that doesn't mean I wanna quit being a part of the team, so it well just be for awhile.

Ron I don't know if I can we been on this since middle school Just me and you, I just don't know Ron, Kim said as lowed her head, Kim of course you can your Kim Possible you can do anything, But I can't I mange to ruin our friendship, I almost got you killed all because I couldn't see through a fake so how can I do anything when I couldn't even see through him.

Kim you and I made some mistake last night and there's nothing we can do to change that now the only thing we can do is to move on alright, Okay, Kim said as she raised her head up now making eye contacted with the blond, Are We Still Friends ? always Kim but its not gonna be the same as before. I'm okay with that Ron I rather have in my life than none at all, Kim said as she hugged him tightly, unaware of her actions she started squeezing A little a bit too tightly again.

Kim kim kim your hugging to tightly again ahh I can't breathe!!!

Oh sorry Ron, Kim said as she release the blond now allowing him to catch his breath, eeh are you trying crush me, Ron said as he let out a slight chuckle, Noo but I should, kim said as she playfully Punch him on the shoulder, Ouch its still hurts Kim, pausing for a second the two old friends looked at each other and began to laugh forgetting for a second on what happened last night but as soon as the feeling came it went away they were pulled back into the room, Ron please promise me you'll be safe if you go,

I promise Kim I'll will, good to know Ron, Kim said a she hugged him one more time allowing her head to rest on his chest wishing the moment would never end, finally letting go Kim did one more thing that shocked the blond by placing a single solitary kiss on his left cheek, Blushing Kim walked away towards the door leaving the blond stun holding his cheek but before her hand twisted the nob to open it she looked back and said, Oh and Ron when you come back you owe me a couple of rounds since you been holding back on me Okay , Yeah Kim no problem, Nodding Kim open the door and left now just leaving the blond himself.

As Ron stood there just thinking to himself Yori walked in finally Knocking him out of his daze.

Oh Sorry Yori I didn't Realize you were back, Not to worry stoppable san,... So how did the talk go with possible san? It went well for the most part but the sense of awkwardness never went away. That's understandable stoppable san its gonna take time to heal, I know Yori, Ron said as he took a deep sigh, anyhow stoppable san I was able to get your release papers from your doctor meaning we can once your ready we have a car wait for us.

Wait a car ? Yes stoppable san did you thought I ran all the way to Bueno nacho HQ.. No no no its just never occurred to me how ninjas get around, giving a slight chuckle, its okay Ron san and for the record I would run all the way to rescue you if I had too but I would prefer not too so try not to get captured okay. I'll try my best Yori.

Making there way down to the hospital exit Ron and Yori were greeted by elderly Japanese man patiently waiting by An SUV, Hello there Stoppable san it pleasure to finally meet you properly, the pleasure is all mine Hiroshi san, Ron said he did a small bow. Shall we get on are way. Hiroshi said as he motion to the vehicle.

The ride to the stoppable residents was quite peaceful as the three of them discuss the topic of the previous events of last night , well were here kids please try to stay out of trouble Okay, Well do Hiroshi san They both said as they stepped out of the car thanking the man for the ride home.

welcome to casa de stoppable, Ron said as he walked towards the door, It quite relief Ron san being able to go through the front door instead of using a window or your back door, hahah I bet it is, Ron said as he open the door to his house, Mom Dad were home... hey son you're just in time for dinner we picked up your favorite Bueno Nacho

BOOYYAA thanks Mom and dad I been dying to have one of these , So this a Naco ? Yori said with a raise eyebrow while analyzing the odd flower shape torilla, Trust me its good, Ron said as he motion to take a seat next to him. if you say so stoppable san, Yori said as she sat down and grabbed one of the nacos, taking A moment before biting into it. So How's is it Yori? Its different but soo delicious she said as she took another bite of the naco.

So son what's the story between the both of you, Ron's mother said as she sat down to join them, that's right Son you never mention yori before I'm also curious on how the two of you met?

Sorry about that Mom and Dad I was under a vow on not to speak on what happened in japan, But I can say this meeting Yori was one best things that happen to me on that trip.

Like wise Ron san Yori said as she gentle gripped his had.

So It was on that trip you met Yori Ronnie no wonder you smiled from cheek to cheek when you came back, Mooommm Ron said in embarrassment wishing his mom would stop, Sorry son I'm just teasing, Dad you can you help me out here, Ron said as his face starting turning red, Ron san your face is turning into a tomato, yori said chuckling.

so Yori How long are you gonna be Middleton for? Just until tomorrow Ms. stoppable san, Oh that's so soon dear I wish you could stay here for a little longer it would be good for Ron having you around. Actually mom and Dad I'm leaving with Yori Back to Japan , WAIT WHAT WHY! Both of them said, Yeah I decided to leave to japan because I need some time away from Middleton after last night.

We get that Son But your Mom and I don't want you to leave your still injured what if something happens to you Ronald...

If I may interjected Mr.Stoppable but Ron san is far more capable that's he's is given credit for, trust me if you saw what I saw you'll see he's a great Warrior with a heart of gold.

Son is this what you want? Yes mom I been someone shadow for far to long I've always being labeled as loser A buffoon A sidekick, Its time for a change that's why I wanna make this trip with yori I thinks the best course of action.Staying silent for a moment Ron's Parents didn't know how to responded, they have never seen their little boy like this.

Ron san maybe you should show your parents what your capable of, Nodding Ron stood up from table and outstretch his right hand a second later the lotus blade came to him, stunning his parents to say the least.

Mom and dad this is the lotus blade and unfortunately I am its keeper and protector and this one more reason why I have to leave for japan so I become its master and be able wheeled it properly.

Staying silent for a few more moments Ms.Stoppable began to speak with worry motherly tone in her voice ,Son you're father and I don't agree with you leaving for japan but we can see we can't sway your decision so promise me you'll take care of yourself and Yori I'll ask you to please watch over my baby boy...I'll be my honor Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable san, Yori said as bowed in respect.

The rest of dinner went pretty well with Yori retelling the events that happened at Yamanouchi while Ron was staying there. Wait Ronald really kicked A Tree so hard that it broke in two and it hit the side one of your temples ?,Ron's father said as he was trying to hold back his laughter and amusement at his son mishaps. Oh yes Mr. stoppable that is corrected Ron san did that to most of my classmate chocked and I, Yori said with a chuckle while glancing at the blond that was turning red do to the retelling of his week in japan.

As dinner came to the end Yori was showed to the guest room, I hope this not to cramped for you dear, Ron's Mom said as she open the door, Oh not at all Ms.stoppable san thanks you for your hospitality. Yori said she bowed to show her respected, but as Yori did she was quickly in golfed into a tight embraced by the elder Stoppable, not saying anything for moment Ms.Stoppable just said, thank you, as she release Yori from there hug.

Ms.Stoppable there no need for thank you I would do it a hundred times over if i had too that's how much you're son means to me. I'm happy to hear that Yori thanks for watching over are baby boy, Not to worry, Yori said while chucking for moment.

May I come in I hope I'm not interrupting, said Ron as held some extra blankets in his hand , Oh not at all Ronald come in Yori and I were just talking, Here you go Yori I brought you some extra blankets it's a bit chilling tonight where should I place them, on the bed fine Ron san thank you. No problem Yori, I'm um see my way out goodnight Yori you too Ronald have good night.

I have to say your parents are wonderful I had a good time at dinner I just wish we could of have done this under different circumstances. I feel that Yori but as sensei would say '' fate is tricking thing''. I'm not sure if I've ever heard sensei say that but I do get your point Ron san, Yori said with a giggle, Anyhow I should probably go so you can get some sleep goodnight Yori, Ron said as he lean in giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Hey that's my thing Ron san, Yori said as she began blushing, I know but this time I wanted to see your reaction, Ron said as he starting walking towards his bedroom wishing her a final goodnight sleep...

Closing her door Yori could Barley could contain her happiness on how Ron and her we're transforming there friendship into something more, ohh stoppable san your right '' fate is a tricking thing '' ...

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


End file.
